Rencontre
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Rencontre entre un loup perdu et un jeune homme à la santé précaire. Une voie tracée. Histoire courte, pas plus de quatre chapitre je pense.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter UA Monde Magique**_

_**Genre**_ : Romance

**_Disclaimer_** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Résumé**_ : Rencontre entre un loup perdu et un jeune homme à la santé précaire. Une voie tracée.

Note : Ouais, j'en avais envi alors je l'ai fait. Qu'on ne me parle pas du sujet de l'animagus trop abordé. Je fais ce que je veux beuuuuuhhhh! XD

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui j'ai un an de plus ! Bon, j'ai déjà un âge où ça ne fait que me rapprocher de la vieillesse et non de la liberté, mais je tiens tout de même à fêter l'évènement. C'est pour cela que je poste aujourd'hui les premiers chapitres de mes tous derniers projets. Rassurez vous, je n'oublie pas qu'il manque un dernier chapitre et un épilogue à deux de mes fic en cours, je vous promet de les compléter avant la fin de cette année. Avec un peu de chance, avant nöel. Mais pour ce faire, j'ai besoin d'un ordi et d'une connexion internet et je n'ai plus ni l'un ni l'autre chez moi. Je squatte à l'occaz' assez honteusement ceux du boulot, et pique l'ordi de ma soeur quand elle rentre avec à la maison (mm sans le net je peux écrire !)... mais ça reste moyen, et je ne tiens pas à "gâcher" ces fins par trop de précipitation, par manque de moyen et de temps. Donc patience...<p>

Love Yuya, deux de ces textes te seront inédits à toi aussi ! Ne crois pas que je t'oublies, hein ! J'ai pas msn sur l'ordi du bureau (oui, l'âge des cavernes !) et j'ose pas l'installer, donc plus de bavardage avt un moment T_T.

Avant que ma pause déjeuner ne s'achève, gros bisous à tous ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Métamorphose<strong>_

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il respire. Qu'il quitte cet endroit avant de faire une chose qu'il regretterait assurément. Il monta dans « sa chambre » en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, s'attirant les foudres des adultes présents dans la maison. Arrivé là, il prit le sac à dos imperméable acheté au début de l'été, il y enfourna une couverture chaude, une lampe torche, une gourde magique gardant l'eau toujours fraiche et pure, ainsi que quelques chocogrenouilles. Rien d'autre ne s'y ajoutait sachant qu'il lui faudrait de la place pour y ranger ce qu'il devrait.

« Où crois tu aller comme ça, mon garçon ? Éructa un gros homme au visage rougi. »

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, ses yeux émeraudes étincelants de haine pure. Ils promettaient des choses horribles à l'homme qui lui faisait face s'il ne s'écartait pas.

_« Dégage. »_

L'homme blêmit et s'écarta prestement, libérant la voie à l'adolescent, qui sans s'en rendre compte qu'il avait parlé la langue des serpents, s'étonnait un peu de sa docilité. Il ne se fit pas prier pour rapidement quitter les lieux, dépassant l'homme terrifié sans lui accordé un seul regard. Il dévala les trois marches du porche, courant dans le petit quartier de Privet Drive, comme pourchassé par des démons. Il arriva rapidement aux abords d'une sombre forêt, où il s'enfonça sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Harry Potter, tel était le nom du garçon. Il avait la particularité très net d'être un sorcier. Et même parmi ses pairs, il était encore un être hors du commun. Devenu héros du monde sorcier alors qu'il avait à peine fêté ses un an, pour avoir renvoyé un sort mortel sur l'odieux mage noir Voldemort, après que ce derniers ai tué ses parents. Nul ne savait exactement comment il avait vaincu, mais il l'avait fait. Jusqu'à récemment.

Pendant plus de quatorze longues années, le mage noir n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même. Parasite asservissant de faible créature pour tenté de survivre. Rampant, survivant bassement auprès de la vermine. Mais les choses avait changé par une horrible nuit de juin. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, suite au Tournoi des Trois sorcier où Harry s'était vu contraint de participer, Voldemort était revenu à la vie. La créature avec l'aide de ses serviteurs avait réussi à lui voler le sang nécessaire à sa résurrection.

Cette nuit resterait à jamais gravé dans l'esprit du brun. Cette nuit où Cédric Diggory, compatriote poudlarien était mort sous ses yeux. La seule erreur de ce garçon avait été d'être doué. D'avoir réussi l'épreuve du labyrinthe. Et il en était mort, assassiné par Pettigrow sous l'ordre du Lord.

L'année suivante avait elle aussi amené son lot de souffrance à Harry. Suite au retour du mage noir, il avait cherché à alerté le monde magique, mais Fudge Ministre de ce monde l'avait immédiatement fait passé pour un déséquilibré. Pour un adolescent en mal d'attention, en proie à des délires psychotiques. Enfoncé par la presse, montré du doigt par ses camarades, obligé de subir de multiples chuchotements à chacun de ses déplacement Les chose s'étaient aggravées avec la nomination de Dolores Ombrage à l'école de Sorcellerie. La femme était entièrement dévoué à Fudge et n'hésitait pas à le brimer, le malmener et… le torturer pour arriver à ses fins, à savoir nier ses déclarations sur le retour du lord sombre.

Albus Dumbledore, son mentor, sembla étonnement distant, dans cette période qui lui était incroyablement difficile. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'Harry appris que les raisons de cette éloignement n'était en rien dû à un manque d'affection ou de considération de l'homme, mais bien parce qu'il était submergé par ses propres responsabilité et devoir. Pourtant même suite à ces révélations, une rancœur resta au garçon suite à cet abandon. De plus, la découverte d'une des plus douloureuse vérité de sa jeune vie, tordis quelque chose en lui, arrachant le peu d'innocence lui restant.

Mais le pire survint à la fin de cette année qui resterait surement la pire qu'il ait jamais eu à vivre. Sirius Black, son parrain méconnu car ayant passé plus de dix ans à Azkaban, la terrible prison sorcière sur la base d'une erreur judiciaire, cet homme était mort. Sa seul véritable famille. L'homme qu'il connaissait si peu mais qui était déjà à ses yeux un père de substitution. Il était mort lui aussi sous ses yeux, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, sa propre cousine. Le pire étant qu'Harry se jugeait responsable de tout cela.

Car l'homme s'était précipité à son secours, alors que lui se précipitait joyeusement dans un piège tendu par Voldemort. Le mage noir avait pour but de dérobé une prophétie dans le département des Mystère se trouvant au ministère de la magie. Cette prophétie qui le liait à Harry Potter… Il avait échoué, Sirius était mort, mais le monde magique n'avait plus pu se leurrer et avait dû affronter la vérité en face : Voldemort était bel et bien de retour.

Les regards porté sur Harry ainsi que les nombreux chuchotements n'avaient pas diminué. Il était toujours pointé du doigt et son nom ressortait souvent dans les conversations. Mais plus pour les même raison. On chuchotait qu'il avait déjà affronté le lord. Cela plus d'une fois. Qu'il pourrait peut être le vaincre à nouveau. Définitivement cette fois. Et cette communauté qui se gaussait de lui, le méprisant, le portait maintenant au nu, voulant le dressé entre eux et la mort, en faisant de lui leur héros.

Harry en était atrocement dégouté. Mais il était ainsi dégouté de tout. Des moldus, à cause de sa soit disant famille qui le traitait toujours plus bas que terre le voyant comme un monstre juste parce qu'il était différent d'eux. Des sorciers, hypocrites, menteurs et lâches. De ses amis qui le traitaient comme une bombe à retardement et qui préféraient suivre les directives de Dumbledore plutôt que de se conduire en véritable amis et de comprendre son désarroi. De Dumbledore et de ses mensonges, ou semi-vérités.

Car le vieil homme avait eu beau lui expliqué de façon logique et objective, lui n'arrivait pas à considérer les choses ainsi. Son point de vue n'était qu'émotion et il se sentait trahi, abandonné, délaissé, coupable, haineux et rancunier. Et des multitudes de chose encore. La pensée que si le Directeur s'était montré plus ouvert, moins cachotier, Sirius ne serait peut être pas…

Harry poussa un grognement sauvage. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout cela. Et c'est pour cela qu'il était ici. Cette forêt lui offrait le cadre parfait pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Pendant près de vingt minutes, il avança dans le bois à la lumière de sa lampe torche, repoussant les branches, grimpant sur les souches, esquivant les ronces, glissant parfois sur des petit tas de feuille ou des fruits pourris. La lune au trois quart, qui lui offrait une certaine visibilité était pourtant contrarié par les branches et feuillage de la forêt, rendant son avancé encore plus difficile.

Enfin, légèrement essoufflé, il s'arrêta satisfait dans ce qui ressemblait à une petite clairière. Vraiment petite. D'une dizaine à une petite vingtaine de mètre de diamètre tout au plus. Quelques branches sèches éparses, et deux souches d'arbres l'une dressée et l'autre couchée l'agrémentaient. La lune éclairait l'endroit rendant presque inutile sa lampe torche ici.

Le brun frissonna en sentant un petit vent frais se lever. La nuit était tombé depuis près d'une heure et même si les étés étaient caniculaire dans cette petite bourgade, les nuits étaient affreusement froides, a fortiori dans une forêt à l'aspect si humide. Il posa son sac sur la souche d'arbre couchée et en sorti la couverture, la gourde et les chocogrenouille. Enroulant la couverture autour de ses épaules, Harry s'assit sur la souche et se désaltéra. Presque totalement calmé, il mangea un chocogrenouille en observant le ciel nocturne.

Son cœur battait à une allure paisible maintenant. Son esprit dérivait au gré des étoiles qu'il contemplait, sans véritable idée fixe. Mais bientôt alors qu'il sentait un certain engourdissement l'envahir, il revint au pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux. Sa transformation en animagus.

Il avait commencé à voir les bases dès la fin de sa troisième année. Ayant appris que son père et son parrain étaient des animagi, il s'était intéressé de près à cette transformation. C'était pour lui un moyen comme un autre de se rapprocher de son défunt père et de son parrain, infortunément en cavale. Il n'avait alors fait qu'exploré la surface, lisant certaine théorie parfois trop complexe pour lui. Durant les grandes vacances, il lisait certains passages en se disant que sans doute son père et Sirius avaient-ils parcouru les mêmes. Une certaine exaltation naissait en lui dans ces moments. Mais tout cela ne restait que lecture théorique sans réel intention de devenir lui-même un animagus.

C'est lors de sa quatrième année qu'il avait exploré le sujet plus en profondeur avec l'aide d'Hermione. À cette époque il ne parlait toujours pas à Ron, le rouquine encore convaincu qu'il avait lui-même mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. C'était en grande partie pour comblé sa solitude et pour fuir les regards et les moqueries des autres qu'il s'était ainsi plongé dans cette étude sous les encouragements de son amie. Hermione s'était montré d'une grande aide éclairant certains passages qui pour lui restaient des mystères insoluble. Lui expliquant encore et encore de façon différente pour qu'il comprenne mieux. Non pas qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, mais certain sujet abordé dans la métamorphose humaine n'était abordé que dans le courant de la sixième et septième année. Il n'y avait bien évidemment qu'Hermione pour avoir « jetée un coup d'œil en passant pour voir ce que serait leur futur cours ». Sacrée Hermione… Harry n'en avait même pas été étonné.

Toujours est il qu'à cette époque, il avait fait un peu plus que gratter la surface et en avait appris bien plus, commençant à envisager sa propre transformation. Mais les épreuves du Tournoi et sa réconciliation avec Ron, lui firent mettre cette idée de côté pour un temps. Son temps pleinement occupé ne lui permettait plus de se perdre dans ces vieux ouvrages de référence, aussi souvent et aussi profondément.

Puis il y eu la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort.

Evènement traumatisant qui lui firent faire de nombreux cauchemar hantant ses nuits. L'été qui suivit sa quatrième année, il replongea dans ces ouvrages pour comblé les nuits d'insomnie ou ses cauchemars se faisaient si intenses, si consistants, que la peur de s'endormir dominait la fatigue. Le fait que ses amis ne lui révélaient absolument rien de ce qui se passait dans le monde magique l'affectait beaucoup et pour ne plus y penser, la lecture était devenu son échappatoire. La théorie devint de plus en plus facile à assimiler et avant le début du mois d'aout, il avait intégré toutes les bases. Ne restait qu'à passer à la pratique.

Ce qu'il fit lors de l'année passé. La pression des élèves qui le regardaient comme une bête curieuse, puis l'arrivé du tyran Ombrage, la formation de l'A.D, le poussèrent à trouver quelques instant de solitude. Mais ne voulant pas ressasser ses pensées noires, il s'était mis à la pratique. Il avait commencé par cherché sa forme animagus en préparant une potion. Elle ne nécessitait pas d'ingrédient trop rare, la plupart faisant partie de son kit, les autres étant facilement récupérable dans les serres du professeur Chourave ou à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il lui avait fallut pas moins de trois essaies, avant de la réussir parfaitement. Demander l'aide d'Hermione, n'était pas une solution. Déjà parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle serait contre l'idée, ensuite parce que la concentration nécessaire à la fabrication, l'empêchait totalement de penser à autre chose. Et puis quand il avait fini par réussir à faire cette potion de niveau ASPIC, la fierté ressenti à ce moment n'avait eu aucun égal.

En absorbant la potion de couleur violette, il avait ressenti une douce chaleur, puis un froid intense alors qu'une buée s'échappait de ses lèvres. La buée devint fumée ondoyante puis tourbillonnante qui finit par prendre une forme. Celle de son animagus. Celle d'un loup. Grand aux muscles saillant, sans aucun doute puissant. Sa taille saisissante donnait l'impression qu'il était plus grand qu'un loup normal, mais Harry n'en était pas certain. L'animal avait une épaisse fourrure qui rappelait assez sa chevelure indomptable, c'était là le seul détail qu'il pouvait clairement voir dans cet entrelacs mouvant. Il n'avait pu que s'imaginer posséder une couleur semblable à sa chevelure.

Il avait été émerveillé de cette découverte et s'était promis que les semaines suivantes, il tenterait les transformations partielles. Mais il en avait été autrement. Les cauchemars envoyés par Voldemort avaient commencé, le piège tendu, Sirius mort, sa transformation avait bien été son dernier problème. Sauf qu'après la mort de Sirius, il s'était senti vide, coupable, triste et seul. Seul car ses amis ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce que cela faisait de perdre le tout dernier membre de sa famille. Son dernier repère et point d'ancrage. Pas alors qu'Hermione avait encore ses deux parents et que Ron croulait littéralement sous les membres de sa famille.

Non, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu comprendre cette solitude. Cette lassitude face à cette vie sordide qui lui enlevait tout ceux qu'il aimait, tous ceux qui l'aimaient. Comme s'il était coupable d'un quelconque crime dans une vie antérieur dont il ne recevrait le châtiment que maintenant. Condamner à la solitude et à la perte des êtres chers. Tout cela par sa faute.

Alors il s'était plongé à nouveau dans cet découverte. Son parrain venant rejoindre son père dans le motif de cette quête, non plus hommage aimant, mais bien mortuaire. Encore à Poudlard, il avait commencé les métamorphoses partielles, changeant sa main en une patte velu, ou ses yeux en grand lac émeraude à la pupille noir étincelante. Il avait même une ou deux fois testé la transformation totale au stade un et deux, devenant une créature mi-homme mi-loup. Ces deux premiers stade étaient les moins dangereux ne nécessitant pas de sort de libération, si quelque chose se passait mal et entravait le processus. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'étape trois et de la quatrième et ultime étape.

Celles qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer cette nuit. Normalement, il aurait du avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un capable de réciter la formule pour lui rendre sa forme humaine s'il y avait un quelconque problème, ou pour l'emmener à St Mangouste si cela devenait trop grave. Mais il n'avait personne. De toutes les façons il ne voulait personne. Il était persuadé d'y arriver seul. Et si ça n'était pas le cas… et bien il aviserait.

Décidé, Harry enleva la couverture qu'il plia et rangea soigneusement dans son sac, il rangea consciencieusement les emballages de ses douceurs dans une poche extérieure et entrepris de se déshabiller. Il ne se faisait pas l'illusion d'être si doué qu'il pourrait dès sa première métamorphose, réussir à transformer aussi ses vêtements. Il lui fallait rester lucide. Déchirer ses vêtements et devoir rentré aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance serait la seule chose que lui apporterait un tel excès de confiance.

Une fois nu, il rangea prestement ses habits dans le sac qu'il cacha dans le tronc d'arbre mort totalement vide. Il y cala son sac avec un peu de feuillage et de brindilles trouvés aux alentours et prit un des emballages dans le sac, avant de tout camouflé avec d'autres végétaux. Sur l'une des branches basses de l'arbre il attacha le papier d'aluminium brillant. Ça n'était pas le meilleur moyen de reconnaissance, mais il n'y pensait que maintenant. Et puis il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'éloigner de beaucoup de cette clairière, s'il réussissait sa transformation.

La première transformation était assez semblable à une phase de transe tant la concentration nécessaire était grande. Les choses devenaient plus facile au fur et à mesure des transformations, qui devenait au final un acte aussi basique que levé la main ou un bras. Enfin c'est-ce qu'il avait lu, et c'était aussi l'impression que donnait Sirius quand il se transformait en chien.

Frissonnant sous la fraicheur nocturne, il régula sa respiration et se vida l'esprit, se concentrant sur son but. Il sentit sa magie se rassembler, puis doucement ondoyer tout autour de lui formant une sorte de halo, de bouclier le protégeant du froid et du vent. L'air autour de lui devint de plus en plus chaud à chaque pulsation de sa magie. Celle-ci se rassembla encore et Harry put la sentir courir sur sa peau, mais aussi dans ses veines. Tout en lui, autour de lui semblait saturé de magie. Une euphorie sans pareil l'imprégna mais il ne s'y abandonna pas, connaissant les risques d'une telle perte de contrôle.

La chaleur devint suffocante, bouillonnante, brulante. Et vint la douleur. Il sentait ses chairs fondre se consumant sous le contact qui lui semblait si merveilleux à peine quelques secondes auparavant. La sensation brusque de ses os se brisant lui arracha un cri. Puis un autre et un autre. Il hurlait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La douleur encore plus fulgurante que tout ce qu'il avait pu jusqu'alors penser. Des million d'aiguille lui perçaient le corps, sa chair était encore en feu, et aucun os de son corps ne semblait épargné. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à les lui cassé l'un après l'autre en de multiples petits morceaux.

Les doloris du lord reçu quelque semaines plus tôt lui semblaient caresse à cet instant précis, mais la encore il lui fallait garder toute sa concentration. Il en était à l'une des partie la plus difficile du processus et se laisser distraire même par la douleur serait lourd de conséquence, la mort n'en étant pas la pire possible. Harry plia tout de même sous la douleur ayant l'impression que l'on lui tordait les entrailles, serrant les dents de toute ses forces pour ne pas hurler à la mort. Ouvrant les yeux il vit sa peau se couvrir d'un fin duvet noir qui devint de plus en plus épais, alors qu'il lui devenait difficile de rester debout.

Ses jambes flanchèrent et il tomba à genoux puis à quatre pattes, son souffle coupé. Un dernier cri lui échappa avant de devenir un grondement animal. Puis la douleur sublima tout, posant devant ses yeux un voile blanc, un hurlement puissant déchirant la nuit. Il s'effondra, tombant dans l'inconscience.

_**HP/DM**_

Il s'éveilla difficilement, le corps douloureux, comme après un tabassage en règle. Harry inspira puis expira doucement cherchant à réguler les sensations dans son corps meurtri. Quand il parvint à mettre sa souffrance de côté, la rendant supportable, il ouvrit les yeux. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise alors. La clairière lui apparaissait maintenant presque aussi distinctement qu'en plein jour. Ou plutôt comme à l'aube ou les rayons du soleil rougeoyant dessinent les formes du monde, tout en donnant de fantasques couleurs à tout ce qu'ils caressent. C'était étrange mais plaisant. Déstabilisant.

Un coup d'œil à la forêt lui donnant un spectacle magnifique, comme si brutalement le monde s'était avancé vers l'automne, offrant aux arbres de splendide toison rouge. Pourtant tout cela lui apparaissait bizarrement flou, indistinct. Et Harry se demanda assez bêtement où pouvait bien être ses lunettes. Et ce n'est que là qu'il prit toute la mesure de la situation. Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi ! Un loup ! Il était un loup ! La tentation de faire quelques petits bons de joie fut forte, mais ses élancements musculeux le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire des folies.

Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois il se sentait véritablement heureux. Insouciant. Libre.

En douceur, Harry se redressa, respirant profondément. Une fois debout il fit quelque pas dans la clairière. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'en éloigner une fois sous cette forme, mais il comprenait maintenant qu'il n'en sortirait pas du tout. Il n'était vraiment pas en état.

C'était sa première transformation. Sa première métamorphose humaine. Et il avait réussi. Il leva son museau vers les étoiles, rendant hommage aux hommes qu'il avait aimé et perdu. Ces pères qui avaient tout sacrifié pour lui, James, Sirius… Harry ressentait comme si un nouveau lien s'était tissé entre eux et lui, les rapprochant. Sans qu'il ne le veuille un long hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge. Empli de chagrin et de peine. Informant toutes créatures aux alentours de sa solitude et de sa douleur. Ce hurlement lui parut libérateur en un sens, comme si sa peine s'allégeait. Las, il se recoucha en boule sur le sol terreux mais encore gorgé de la chaleur de la journée et sombra dans le sommeil.

_**HP/DM**_

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il avait pris sa forme de loup pour la première fois. Et il était déjà venu dans ce qui était devenu _sa_ clairière, le refaire par deux fois déjà. Maintenant, en cette quatrième nuit, il avait décidé de véritablement explorer les environs. Son corps s'était nettement habitué aux changements, un peu comme on apprend à faire le grand écart. La première fois fut de loin la plus douloureuse. Béni soit Merlin ! Il n'était pas sur d'avoir pu supporté ce genre de chose plus d'une fois.

Une fois sous forme lupine, il s'enfonça dans le bois et se mit à courir. C'était un tel plaisir d'être sous forme animal. Il pouvait savoir un million de chose rien qu'en reniflant l'air : l'écureuil qui avait élu domicile dans ce petit arbre qui allait bientôt mettre bas, le hérisson passer récemment sur ce sentier, ou même les hommes, qui a quatre ou cinq kilomètre de là, faisait rôtir de la viande et dont les effluve était porté par le vent.

Son acuité visuelle avait elle aussi augmenté, mais d'une façon étrange. Il avait d'abord cru que sa myopie s'était conservée d'une forme à l'autre, avant d'aller se renseigner à la bibliothèque de Little Whining. Cette visite le rassura et lui appris un certain nombre de chose, comme le fait que les loups _étaient_ myope eux aussi, mais seulement en vision frontale. Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi mais le fait était là, ils était dans l'incapacité de voir au-delà de 35 à 45 cm en regardant directement. Même si en vision périphérique elle avait très nettement augmenté. La question était de savoir si son propre handicap avait pesé dans la sélection naturelle de son animagus.

Son ouïe bien entendu était exceptionnelle, lui permettant d'entendre à plus de cent mètre cette lapine et toute sa portée qui se promenaient avec insouciance, faisant craquer les brindilles à chacun de leurs petits bonds. Mais aussi, nettement plus loin, l'avancée lente et tranquille de ce qui semblait étonnement être un serpent. Les battements d'ailes d'oiseaux nocturnes, les frétillements des rongeurs, et même les sons trop aigu émis par des chauves souris.

Tout cela lui donnait l'impression d'être plus fort. Ses sens hyper développés lui donnaient une claire impression de puissance. Mais pas celle qui monte à la tête et pousse à faire des erreurs, gonflant l'égo et obscurcissant la raison. Non, plutôt la sensation de pouvoir faire face en cas de problème. De pouvoir affronter les obstacles qui se présenteraient. Libre et indépendant. La forêt était son élément.

Pourtant, courant à travers le bois à toute vitesse, il ne se rendit pas compte du danger. Il avait senti la présence des hommes, mais celle-ci était tout ce qu'il y a de plus prévisible étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans un bois bordant une petite ville. Cela arrivait fréquemment qu'il tombe sur des piste balisé emprunté par des promeneurs. Ce n'est que quand le premier coup de feu retentit, lui frôlant le flanc droit, qu'il se rendit vraiment compte du problème.

Des chasseurs, il y avait des chasseurs. Et il avait tout l'air d'être leur proie.

Il s'enfuit à toute vitesse cherchant une échappatoire. Mais il pouvait entendre les bruits des chiens, pas bien nombreux, mais bien assez pour remonter sa piste. De même il entendait régulièrement les encouragements de leurs maitres, fébrile quand à attrapé un tel animal. Harry courut sans jamais faire de pause pendant presque une heure entière, et fut surpris de débouché dans une vaste clairière au bord de laquelle se trouvait un étang. Mais ce n'est pas celui-ci qui attira son attention. Non, son regard fut tout de suite happé par deux orbes argenté qui exprimèrent la frayeur de leur possesseur à sa vue.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter UA Monde Magique**_

_**Genre**_ : Romance

**_Disclaimer_** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Résumé**_ : Rencontre entre un loup perdu et un jeune homme à la santé précaire. Une voie tracée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 :<br>**_

_**Chaise de fer**_

* * *

><p>Il étouffait. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette maison. Qu'il respire ! Tout cela allait le rendre fou. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix ! Était-ce trop demandé ? À l'évidence oui, beaucoup trop. Et cette femme… le prenait elle pour un idiot ? Un diminué mental ? De quel droit… Sa rage semblait ne pas vouloir décroitre. Pire, elle semblait se renforcer de seconde en seconde, alors qu'il pensait à cette effroyable soirée qui venait de s'écouler. Jamais plus une telle scène ne se répèterait. C'est-ce qu'il aurait hurlé à ses parents s'ils avaient encore été dans les murs du manoir.<p>

Drago fit quelque pas vacillant vers son fauteuil roulant et s'y assit assez brutalement. Il détestait utiliser cet objet, même si c'était là un bijou de technologie spécialement conçu pour lui. C'était son père qui en avait ordonné la création et la construction. Un modèle unique, qui ressemblait plus à une sorte de chaise haute monté sur un kart, plutôt qu'à un fauteuil roulant.

Il avançait grâce à une télécommande posé sur l'accoudoir droit, permettant de dirigé les deux ou quatre roues motrices, le mode étant choisi selon son envie et le lieu où il se trouvait. Les roues, larges et sculptées avaient l'aspect de petits pneus de 4X4 dans leur forme. La chaise était pourvue de sangle passant sur les épaules et formait un X sur son torse, une ultime lanière enserrant son ventre. Il ne prenait pas la peine de l'attaché quand il était dans le jardin -au grand dam de sa mère- mais quand il entrait dans le petit bois jouxtant leur propriété, il le faisait automatiquement.

Ce fauteuil « tout terrain » comme se plaisait à l'appeler son père, lui avait été offert quand ses parents avaient compris qu'avec leur accord ou non, il continuerait ses promenades en forêt. Cela avait été un compromis entre eux, d'accepter l'appareil.

D'une constitution fragile de naissance, Drago avait souvent été victime, de faiblesse, voir d'évanouissement au cours des ans. Une grande partie de son enfance avait été passé dans divers établissements médicaux : des hôpitaux réputés, aux cliniques privées et ce pour différentes raisons. Car tout prenait une proportion étrange quand cela le concernait. Du simple rhume dégénérant en bronchopneumonie, les faiblesses à répétition, les chutes dans l'escalier lui casant le bras ou la jambe, voir les deux. C'est le nombre récurant de ses chutes qui avait poussé ses parents à lui procurer son premier fauteuil roulant. Lui aussi électrique.

Là encore Drago avait résisté. Il se sentait déjà incroyablement amoindri, alors un fauteuil… Mais il avait considéré le fait que se déplaçant en fauteuil, il obtiendrait en échange une liberté plus grande n'étant plus constamment sous la surveillé aiguisé d'un garde malade. Et à ses douze ans, on ne crachait pas sur un peu plus d'intimité. Il avait bien dû avec le temps se rendre compte de son utilité quand certains matin, il se sentait si faible que le simple fait de se lever était une épreuve. Alors marcher… Le fauteuil lui offrait alors une forme d'autonomie qu'il n'aurait pas eue dans d'autre cas.

Mais quand sa mère avait découvert, alors qu'il avait quatorze ans, qu'il effectuait les jours où il lui en prenait l'envie -et qu'il s'en sentait la force- des promenades dans la forêt contiguë à la propriété, il avait bien crû sa dernière heure arrivé. Elle avait hurlé pendant une bonne demi-heure sur son inconscience, son irresponsabilité, son égoïsme, cela avec le concours de son père qui le couvait d'un regard désapprobateur. Mais lui aussi en entendant toute ses remarques s'était relevé et avait crié surprenant totalement le couple parental.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy étaient des gens bien. Tous deux de haute éducation, ils avaient trouvé une chose rare dans leur milieu : le véritable amour. Et chose encore plus rare, ils avaient pu faire un mariage d'amour avec l'accord parental, aux vu et aux sus de tous, alliant leurs familles, leurs entreprises et leurs fortunes. Un véritable conte de fée. Mais ils avaient aussi suscité la jalousie de tous.

Lucius non content d'être l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Europe, avait l'outrecuidance d'allier la beauté noble moscovite avec ses long cheveux blond, ses yeux gris, son mètre quatre vingt dix, ses traits racés, ses muscles fins mais apparent à l'intelligence des plus grands, étant sortie majeur de sa promotion sans même y porter d'importants efforts.

Narcissa, sans être la plus belle avec sa carrure un peu trop osseuse, son menton un peu trop pointu, avait un charme sans pareille. Son sourire paraissait pour être l'un des plus beaux du monde et son rire le plus mélodieux n'ayant jamais existé. Son intelligence fine et sa gentillesse non feinte, quoi que sa répartie assassine tout en restant politiquement correcte, lui avait value une réputation de belle plante, à la langue acéré, aux dents pointus, et l'esprit aiguisé.

Leur bonheur avait été à son apogée avec la naissance à venir de celui qu'il pensait être leur premier enfant. Mais les choses furent plus compliquées quand Narcissa accoucha prématurément et perdit toute possibilité d'enfanté à nouveau. Mais quand on leur annonça que leur garçon avait peu de chance de survit… leur monde fut entièrement bouleversé. L'enfant survécu mais restait fragile.

Narcissa comme Lucius érigèrent une bulle se voulant protective, mais qui devint rapidement une prison. Et c'est-ce que leur expliqua Drago en hurlant. Il ne pouvait éternellement vivre cloitré. Il avait besoin d'air, d'oxygène ou tôt ou tard, il deviendrait fou. Que ses parents l'aiment, sur ce point il n'avait aucun doute, mais sur le fait qu'à trop vouloir le protéger ils l'étouffent, ne faisait non plus aucun doute. Depuis son enfance, il avait été, pour des raisons évidentes, confiné au manoir familial, mais ce faisant il n'avait jamais été à l'école et ne s'était jamais fait d'ami véritable. Bien sûr quelque réunion ou réception organisé au manoir lui avait permis à l'occasion, de rencontrer du monde, mais peu de gamin de son âge.

Et même dans ces cas là, peu d'entre eux se sentait à l'aise avec cet enfant à l'aspect maladif, mais à l'esprit trop développé par ses lectures, seul activité lui étant praticable. De plus, son impossibilité à joué à des jeux affectionnés par les garçons l'avait encore plus, si possible, éloigné d'une quelconque amitié masculine. Bien sûr, avec son apparence fragile, mais sa beauté d'ange avec ses cheveux blond platine et ses yeux bleu aux étincelles argentées, il avait immédiatement conquis le cœur aimant des petites filles. Ce dont il se serait bien passé. Il avait déjà une mère, il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de dizaine de petites nourrisses au trop plein d'affection maternelle.

La forêt était donc son seul havre de paix. Son seul exutoire à cette cage dorée qu'était devenue sa maison. Sa seule échappatoire à sa vie, sa maladie et tous ces soucis qui n'étaient vraiment pas ceux qu'une personne de son âge devait avoir. Ses parents avaient alors cédé devant son explication, et l'idée de ce fauteuil à l'allure peu commune avait germé dans l'esprit de Lucius. Un sentier laissé à l'état semi-sauvage avait été tracé pour permettre le passage du dit fauteuil jusqu'à une clairière où s'étendait un petit étang.

C'était un endroit que Drago n'avait jamais vu, jusqu'à ce que son père le lui montre, n'ayant jamais osé malgré ses dires, trop s'enfoncer dans l'étendue verdoyante. Il s'était borné à rester aux abords boisés de peur d'un malaise ou d'une faiblesse qui l'empêcherait de rentrer. Personne ne sachant où il se rendait, cela aurait irrévocablement tourné au drame.

Son père avait eu un sourire amusé devant son air ébahi, puis en haussant un sourcil lui avait dis :

_« Tu crois être le seul à aimé les ballades en forêt ? Je te rappellerais que j'ai vécu dans cette maison bien avant ta naissance… » _

C'est ainsi que cet endroit était devenu son nouveau havre. Son petit paradis où personne ne se rendait jamais. En secret, il s'y rendait le soir ou la lune était haute, pour profiter du spectacle nocturne qu'elle offrait ainsi, en osmose avec l'étendu d'eau et les quelques lucioles y ayant pris quartier.

Et ce soir n'y faisait pas exception. La lune n'était plus ronde, mais elle offrirait toute fois une assez bonne luminosité quand le soleil serait couché. Chose qui ne saurait tarder. Drago sentait en lui le besoin de ce spectacle nocturne pour retrouver son calme et sa maitrise, suite à l'épisode qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Tout avait commencé avec l'annonce de ses parents de se rendre en Ecosse pour une visite éclair aux parents de sa mère. Apparemment, la mère de cette dernière s'était foulé la cheville lors d'une chute dans l'escalier. Pas grand-chose, puisqu'elle n'avait dévalé que trois marches, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais Narcissa tenait à lui rendre visite, avant que le couple Malfoy ne se rende en Allemagne pour des affaires urgentes. Le tout ne devait durée que trois semaines tout au plus. Le problème étant que Alexandre, l'aide soignant, homme de compagnie, garde du corps, ami émérite, confident à ses heures, psychologue à d'autre, bref cet homme irremplaçable s'était absenté pour ses congés annuels, une semaine plus tôt et ne devait pas revenir avant deux semaines.

Il était pourtant tout à fait hors de propos de laisser Drago seul, pendant tout ce temps. Ce qui avait bien fait grincer des dents à ce dernier, puisqu'à dix huit ans il se pensait bien assez responsable pour rester seul. Après tout, les domestiques habituels restait à la maison et au moindre souci pouvaient donner l'alerte. Mais Narcissa avait insisté, arguant que la majorité d'entre eux rentrait chez eux à la nuit tombée et qu'il fallait mieux une personne d'expérience pour s'occuper de lui. On avait bien pensé rappeler Alexandre, mais Drago s'était montré inflexible : si une personne méritait bien son congé, c'était bien Alexandre.

Alors l'engagement temporaire d'une jeune femme fraichement diplômé, leur avait semblé être la meilleure solution. Pansy Parkinson était, qui plus est la fille d'un couple d'ami en qui Narcissa avait toute confiance. Drago s'était montré récalcitrant, ayant déjà rencontré la jeune fille de vingt deux ans, et ne l'appréciant pas du tout. Elle voyait en lui une sorte de prince charmant, vaincu par ses ennemis, qu'un baiser de princesse -c'est-à-dire elle- pourrait remettre sur pied.

Il savait que ses parents étaient tout prêt à accepter leur idylle… voir même à l'encourager. Après tout, non seulement Pansy venait d'une bonne famille, des ami qui plus est, mais elle avait avec elle l'éducation et l'argent, en plus d'un physique assez avantageux avec ses longues boucles brunes, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses jolies yeux sombres et ce corps au mesure de mannequin. Mais Drago n'avait jamais été intéressé par elle et trouvait ses tentatives d'approches, de plus en plus ennuyeuses et agaçantes.

Coincé par le manque de temps, il avait fini par accepter de la rencontrer. Elle avait montré une distance toute professionnelle et une retenu agréable pendant les deux jours où ses parents étaient encore présents. Et Drago s'était laissé prendre au piège pensant que la jeune fille avait murie, grandie et laissé de côté son amour d'adolescence, au profit de projet plus sérieux.

Erreur fatal.

Ces parents n'étaient partis que depuis le matin qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son temps avant de révéler son véritable visage. Ses véritables intentions. Il y avait d'abord eu le déjeuner inhabituellement pris sur la terrasse. Drago avait tiqué devant ce repas en tête à tête pris dans un cadre un peu trop romantique, ainsi qu'à certaines allusions qui semblaient un peu trop tendancieuse à ses yeux. Mais ayant un doute et reconnaissant que la journée magnifique ce prêtait à ce changement, il n'avait rien dis. Quand la jeune fille s'était immiscé dans sa promenade de l'après midi et ce malgré son mécontentement, il s'était simplement dis, qu'elle prenait son rôle à cœur et redoutait sans doute qu'il arrive quelque chose à son premier « patient. »

De plus sa présence lui avait permis de laisser son fauteuil au placard, son appuie et la possibilité qu'elle puisse chercher de l'aide en cas de problème le permettant. Pansy s'était montrée un peu trop bavarde, cajoleuse et même caressante. Mais encore une fois il n'avait rien dis, puisqu'elle n'avait encore en rien dépassé les limites de ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'une garde malade, peut être un peu trop attentive et zélée.

Mais tout avait dérapé au dîner.

_« Je suis tellement contente Drago. Rester ici avec toi de cette façon… C'est comme un prélude à ce que sera notre vie futur. »_

Drago, qui mangeait calmement en écoutant son babillage d'une oreille distraite, s'était stoppé, éberlué. Il n'en était pourtant qu'au début.

_« Un prélude à quand nous serons mariés. C'est si excitant, fit elle en riant. _

__ Nous… marier…_

__ Je suis si heureuse que tu ais compris que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Quand tes parents m'ont contacté, j'ai compris que tu avais enfin réalisé ce que nous étions faits pour être ensemble._

__ Pansy, répondit calmement le blond en déposant calmement sa fourchette. Si mes parents t'ont appelé, c'est uniquement en remplacement d'Alexandre. Tu avais les qualifications requises, était libre durant cette période et mes parents connaissent les tiens, ce qui te tiens lieu de référence, dirons nous. C'est pour toutes ces raisons et pas une de plus, que tu as été convié ici. _

__ Je sais parfaitement que tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte, Drago. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être à ce point timide. Oh ! Mais tu rougis, gloussa-t-elle. »_

Drago avait senti sa colère gonflée, prête à déborder devant cet entêtement malsain. Et c'est cette colère, non un quelconque embarra, qui avait coloré ses joues habituellement trop pâles.

_« Il n'y a rien entre nous et je puis t'assurer qu'il n'y aura jamais rien ! Alors cesse cet entêtement. Jamais je ne m'avilirais à être avec quelqu'un comme toi ! Ou pire : avec toi ! Es tu si stupide pour ne pas réaliser l'évidence ? »_

Il s'était levé en criant, emporté par sa colère, sentant ses jambes vaciller sous l'émotion. Ses yeux si uniques plantés dans ceux de la jeune fille ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son honnêteté en cet instant. Le visage de Pansy s'était décomposé, elle lui avait semblé prête à pleurer, avant que la fureur ne le transforme en quelque chose d'hideux au possible.

_« Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Le fait que tu sois beau ne te donne pas tous les droits. Tu devrais au contraire, m'être reconnaissante de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'aussi diminuer que toi. Incapable de sortir, de courir, de skier, ou simplement participer à une fête entre jeunes. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul, continua-t-elle venimeuse. Fragile petite chose insignifiante. _

__ Comment ose-tu ? Fit il tremblant de colère… et d'autre chose. _

__ Je suis allé jusqu'à faire des études d'infirmière pour pouvoir t'approcher sans risque, le coupa-telle sans ménagement. Et ça a payé, puisque c'est à moi que tes parents ont fait appel. Il faudra bien un jour que tu réalise que tu n'as pas beaucoup de choix Drago. Peu de fille aussi pleine de qualité que moi, voudrait de toi, malgré tout ce que tu pourrais leur apporter. Après tout, tu ne serais qu'un poids mort pour la plupart. Alors quoi ? Accepterais-tu simplement de passer ta vie tout seul et de mourir tout seul ? Comme c'est pathétique, conclu-t-elle accentuant bien les derniers mots. »_

_Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Drago anéantit ne savait que dire, ne fit que s'asseoir, alors qu'elle révélait en quelques mots et avec un sourire narquois, l'une de ses peurs les plus profondes. Resterait-il pour toujours ce petit homme perché dans sa tour, sans ami, sans amour, sans vie ? Comme un princesse oublié de son prince qui pour l'éternité resterait sans espoir de délivrance ?_

_Mais le silence fut rapidement briser par une voix forte et sèche._

_« Mademoiselle devrait maintenant s'en aller, il me semble. »_

Surpris, Drago avait tourné la tête pour voir Dobby, leur major d'homme debout devant la porte de la salle à manger. L'homme avait le visage fermé, les poings crispés et semblait se retenir de quelque chose. En fait, il avait l'air d'être dans une fureur sans égal, ce que Drago voyait avec surprise pour la première fois en dix huit années à le côtoyer.

D'un physique étonnant avec sa peau infiniment pâle, d'allure maladive, ses yeux globuleux d'un bleu délavé, ses longs doigts crochus mais véritablement agiles, ainsi que son corps long et osseux, il faisait généralement un peu peur à la première rencontre. Mais Dobby avait toujours été quelqu'un de bon, généreux, homme fidèle, loyal à la famille Malfoy, que sa propre famille avait servi depuis plusieurs générations. Il était venu de Russie avec son père, qui lui-même suivait le père de Lucius dans son exil en Angleterre.

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Et j'avais demandé à ce que l'on ne nous dérange pas !_

__ Je vous prierais mademoiselle de sortir sans esclandre et par vos propres moyens. Sinon, fit il fortement l'empêchant de l'interrompre, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre moi-même à la porte et pas de la plus douce des manières, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »_

_Pansy avait hoqueté, choquée par ses propos avant de se mettre à crier sur l'homme, qui sans se départir de son calme avait poursuivi._

_« Je me verrais aussi obligé de rapporter aux Maitres, les propos que vous venez de tenir à leur héritier. Je puis déjà vous dire sans m'avancer, que la porte du Manoir Malfoy, vous est dès aujourd'hui fermée._

__ Que… Comment ? Fit elle paniquée, n'ayant pas remarqué, quand, ni comment l'homme avait pu entendre leur conversation._

__ Jeune maitre ? Êtes-vous d'accord pour que je mette cette importune à la porte ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton redevenu infiniment plus doux et respectueux._

__ Oui, Dobby, merci. Cela devient gênant. Faites la sortir le plus rapidement possible, je ne supporte plus sa vue. »_

Pansy avait rapidement été jeté dehors, malgré ses cris et menaces. Drago avait été soulagé et satisfait, mais sa colère et sa peine n'avait en rien diminué. D'une certaine façon, il était content que Dobby soit intervenu et il lui en serait reconnaissant pour de longues années encore. Mais en même temps les propos de Pansy restaient encrés dans son esprit le tourmentant sans cesse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir frapper cette bêcheuse, lui faire ravaler ses mots de la plus douloureuse des façons.

C'est donc pour se calmer les nerfs, qu'il entreprit de sortir avec son fauteuil, après avoir dis à Dobby qu'il comptait se coucher tôt. Cela le peinait de mentir à l'homme, cependant il était sûr qu'il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé sortir de nuit, qui plus est seul. Mais il avait besoin de cette sortie, pour respirer, retrouver son calme, éloigner les fantômes de peur enfouie qui avaient été éveillés. Fuir cette maison qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une prison, un mausolée d'où il ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir.

C'est l'esprit troublé qu'il arriva dans son coin favori. Ce petit étang où les lucioles avaient élu domicile, offrant leur spectacle féérique de nuit. Il se perdait dans la contemplation des reflets mouvant se trouvant sur l'eau quand un bruit de cavalcade dans les taillis le surpris. D'un naturel assez curieux, au lieu de retourner vers la maison, il ne vit pas le danger à s'approcher.

Et fut estomaqué en voyant un loup de taille incroyable sortir du bois. La pupille sombre, entouré d'une auréole du vert le plus profond et scintillant qu'il eut jamais vu. Son museau était long et sa langue pendante entrant et sortant à au rythme de sa respiration effréné et erratique montrait son essoufflement. L'animal majestueux avec sa lourde fourrure d'un noir d'encre l'observait, avec un mélange de crainte et de surprise.

Chose étrange à discerner dans un regard animal.

Drago ne savait que faire. Il craignait que la crainte ne pousse l'animal à l'attaquer. Son air n'avait pas l'air menaçant, mais un mouvement brusque pourrait faire croire au loup qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions.

Le loup fit quelques pas avec lenteur sans le quitter des yeux et Drago retint son souffle. La bête avait l'air de s'approcher de lui et son incertitude quand à la situation présente était toujours très nette. Devait-il fuir en criant ? Au risque que l'animal le prenne en chasse. Rester sans bouger ? Au risque que le loup l'attaque en pensant à une menace.

Et puis, depuis quand y avait-il des loups dans cette forêt ? Et même en Angleterre ?

Néanmoins, le loup continuait d'avancer, toujours sans le quitter des yeux et Drago se crispait de plus en plus de peur, se demandant si comme les chiens, les loups attaquaient en reniflant la peur. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement la bête ne s'arrêta pas à son niveau et continua son avancé… jusqu'à l'étang. Il sembla hésitant durant quelques secondes avant de lui tourner le dos et de se désaltérer dans l'eau clair. Le blond poussa un long soupir de soulagement, qui s'éteignit dans sa gorge quand l'animal lui lança un bref regard qu'il jugea amusé.

Drago fronça les sourcils, son caractère n'appréciant pas d'être la victime de moquerie, qui plus est par un loup. Mais son instinct l'empêcha de commettre ce qu'il pensait être une énorme bévue. C'est-à-dire provoquer une créature sauvage en nette supériorité physique. Et puis parler à un loup ? Se sentait-il triste et abandonné à ce point ? Cette pensée serra quelque chose en lui, le troublant et lui donnant la soudaine envie de se rouler en boule. Mais avant qu'il ne s'abandonne à ses idées noires le loup se retourna lui faisant face à nouveau.

Bon sang ! Était-il si stupide ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de son moment d'inattention pour se sauver ? Pourquoi était-il resté planté là alors qu'un prédateur sanguinaire se tenait à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres de lui ? Avait-il des envies suicidaires ?

L'animal face à lui pencha la tête sur le côté avec ce qui semblait être de la curiosité, avant de simplement se coucher au sol dans une position qu'adopterait n'importe quel chien joueur : le ventre au sol, les pattes avant tendues, les pattes arrière replié sous son bassin, la tête droite pour continuer à l'observer et sa queue, longue et touffue se balançant rapidement de droite à gauche avec excitation.

Drago le regardait avec effarement, ne sachant vraiment plus quoi faire. Et puis le loup avança. Lentement, se trainant sur le sol comme un énorme ver, sa queue battant toujours la mesure, son regard toujours emprunt de curiosité et de… d'appréhension ? Posé sur lui. Drago lui lança un regard sceptique, pas vraiment convaincu par la manœuvre. Il commençait à douter : était ce vraiment un loup, ou juste un énorme chien à tendance lupine ? Le loup/chien pencha la tête de l'autre côté, observant le blond avec attention avant d'avancer encore de la même façon qu'avant.

Cette fois Drago eut un léger recule, la main sur la manette de son fauteuil, et le loup/chien recula légèrement en baissant la tête, comme pour demander pardon. Drago souffla lentement, en réfléchissant intensément. L'animal face à lui ne semblait pas vraiment agressif. Il était arrivé essoufflé, s'était désaltéré et le regardait simplement, semblant attendre qu'il réagisse. Qu'il lui lance une balle ? Prenant une grande inspiration, il se résolut à prendre un risque.

Il leva la main droite, la tendant vers le chien… le loup.

« Viens mon beau ! »

Et il se sentit vraiment stupide, quand l'animal le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Le loup poussa un petit son, qui fit très nettement penser Drago, à un soupir de résignation, avant qu'il ne se lève et ne trottine lentement vers lui. Ce n'est vraiment pas rassuré que l'héritier vit s'approcher l'énorme loup, dont le garrot lui arrivait au torse alors qu'il était monté sur un fauteuil aux roux monstrueuses. Quand il sentit la tête poilu, rencontrer sa main dans une tentative de recherche de caresse, quelque chose en lui se détendit.

Drago le caressa comme il aurait caressé n'importe quel chien, lissant le dessus du crâne, grattant derrière les oreilles, frottant doucement l'encolure avant de recommencer le parcours. Le loup… -le chien ?- eut l'air de grandement apprécier, poussant de temps à autre des petits jappements de plaisirs qui firent sourire le blond.

« Alors tu n'es qu'un gros toutou, hein ? »

Il y eut un grognement de mécontentement qui se perdit dans un jappement de plaisir, quand Drago gratta doucement sa gorge puis son poitrail. Drago éclata de rire.

« Susceptible, hein ?

Un autre grognement se fit entendre, pas vraiment compréhensible. Mais le loup repoussa sa main brutalement, avant de se mettre à lui lécher le visage.

« Hey ! Non ! »

Drago fit reculer son fauteuil ce qui déséquilibra l'animal qui y prenait appuie. Frottant ses joues de ses avant bras, il jeta un regard courroucé à l'animal qui assit, le regardait avait ce qu'il aurait juré être un regard moqueur. L'héritier garda ses sourcils froncés observant son compagnon canidé avec circonspection. Ce « toutou » lui semblait véritablement trop intelligent. Sans doute avait-il déjà vécu avec des humains. Peut être avait-il un maitre ? Cette pensée lui donna une drôle de sensation qu'il se refusa d'analyser, préférant s'abandonner au soulagement de ne pas lui voir le moindre collier.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, Drago avait d'énorme doute quand au fait qu'un monstre de cette taille, ai pu avoir un quelconque maitre humain. Malgré son intelligence apparente, il n'avait rien d'un animal d'intérieur. Trop grand, dangereux, sauvage. Drago s'approcha à nouveau caressant doucement une oreille dressé.

« D'où viens-tu petit loup ? »

À suivre…

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! La suite arrivera je sais pas quand XD<p>

Sans doute dans environ un mois comme celui ci. Bisous à tous et Bonne Année à ceux auxquels je ne l'avais pas dis.

Je répondrais aussi au review du premier chapitre ce samedi.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter **_

_**UA Monde Magique**_

_**Genre**_ : Romance

**_Disclaimer_** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Résumé**_ : Rencontre entre un loup perdu et un jeune homme à la santé précaire. Une voie tracée.

Note : Désolé pour cette longue attente. Que dire ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. Si ce n'est le manque de temps, d'inspiration et d'envie d'écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em> Chapitre 3<em>**

**_Déliquescence*_**

* * *

><p>Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire à ce qui lui arrivait. C'était un sentiment étrange mais si plaisant. Étrange à décrire mais pas vraiment difficile à comprendre. Dire qu'en devenant animagus, il s'attendait à une chose pareil, aurait été mentir. Sa rencontre avec ce jeune homme blond était assurément l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivé depuis des siècles. Harry était heureux, car il s'était fait un ami. Un ami bien normal qui ne lui demandait rien. Qui n'attendait absolument rien de lui.<p>

Aucune quête, aucun combat, aucun duel mortel. Drago -comme il l'avait appris- ne lui demandait rien si ce n'est être présent pour lui. L'écouter à l'occasion et jouer en toute insouciance.

Il avait revu ce jeune homme ces trois dernières nuits et s'était amusé avec lui à chaque fois un peu plus. À leur seconde entrevue le blond avait ramené une énorme balle en mousse et Harry avait eu du mal à ne pas se vexer. Il était un loup enfin ! Pas un vulgaire chien pour jouer ainsi à la « baballe ». Mais il avait dû reconnaitre qu'une fois lancée, cette petite chose en mousse devenait fort intéressante. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses instincts canidés, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se précipiter vers elle. De la pourchasser, de la mordiller et de la rapporter à Drago pour qu'il la lui lance à nouveau.

Il aurait pu rougir de ce comportement, s'il ne lui avait pas semblé si naturel. Sans doute la partie loup de son esprit avait-elle plus d'influence que prévu. Mais c'était sans importance car il adorait être avec Drago.

Mais cette nuit ci avait été différente des autres. Drago lui avait parlé de lui de sa vie, de sa maladie, sans véritable nom mais à l'impact véritable sur sa vie au jour le jour. Fragilité tangible de son corps face aux attaques de toutes sortes. De ses parents surprotecteurs et de la pression qu'ils lui faisaient subir chaque jour, même si c'était involontaire. Des médecins, des hôpitaux, des cliniques qu'il avait bien trop vu à son goût ces dernières années. De sa solitude. Du rejet des autres face à sa fragilité. De son enfance sans ami. De sa peur de finir seul.

Et bien évidemment il avait fini par parler de Pansy.

Harry avait été attristé par son histoire. Cette incroyable aura de solitude qui entourait le garçon n'était donc pas feinte. Il l'avait ressenti dès qu'il l'avait vu, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il avait senti que ce garçon là était comme lui : seul et sans véritable appuie. Et c'était bien plus encore, car dans le regard de ses parents, il était sans cesse obligé de se montrer fort. Comme lui devait faire bonne figure devant tous ses amis et même devant le monde sorcier.

Puis Harry fut intrigué, quand il senti la colère du blond, qui crachait plus qu'il ne prononçait ce prénom féminin : Pansy. Mais il avait compris quand le blond avait commencé à lui parler de cette jeune fille plus en détail. De leurs premières rencontres à l'incident de l'autre soir. De cette idolâtrie dont elle faisait preuve à son égard, des mots venimeux qui l'avaient atteint en plein cœur.

Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas quoi penser de cette fille, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait : de la colère, de la rancune et presque de la haine. Comment avait-elle pu oser dire de telle chose à Drago ? Il connaissait à peine le blond mais il pouvait sentir sa douceur et sa fragilité, soigneusement camouflé derrière ses yeux gris à l'apparence froide. Savoir qu'elle avait pu lui faire tant de mal en quelques mots lui donnait des envies de meurtre et il savait qu'il ne serait pas bon pour elle, qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire dans pareil cas.

Le brun avait tout fait pour que le jeune malade sente sa sympathie, mais cela avait été difficile. Il n'était censé n'être qu'une sorte de chien-loup aux yeux du garçon, donc il ne pouvait ni lui parler, ni lui poser une main sur l'épaule ni même le prendre dans ses bras. Harry s'était contenté de poser son large museau sur ses genoux et d'avancer sa truffe jusqu'à toucher son ventre, dans de petits mouvements rapides qui avaient finalement, fait éclater de rire le blond.

Les bras frêles s'étaient refermés autour de son cou massif, alors que le visage du blond se nichait dans sa fourrure. Harry s'était laissé faire bien qu'un peu gêné par le contact. Il aurait pu mettre sa main au feu que sous sa forme humaine, il aurait pu prendre la même teinte qu'un Weasley hautement embarrassé, c'est-à-dire un rouge tomate aux allures incendiaires.

Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude des étreintes, mis à par celles que Mrs Weasley et Hermione lui octroyaient. Et il pouvait difficilement comparer l'étreinte maternelle, ou celle fraternelle des deux femmes, à celle pleine de besoin de réconfort de Drago. Ça avait été assez étrange comme sensation, difficilement explicable. C'était tendre et chaud, mais aussi embarrassant, même si pour la première fois Harry s'était véritablement senti utile. Car d'une certaine façon, il savait que ce contact physique allégeait même temporairement, les angoisses du garçon. Harry l'aidait par sa simple présence à se sentir moins seul.

Cela poussa Harry à se poser des questions sur l'utilité d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Il avait déjà remarqué le sentiment de réconfort que lui portait Hedwige quand il se sentait seul et désemparé. Mais l'ayant eu peu de temps avant de se faire de vrais amis pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas pu prendre conscience du véritable apport de tendresse dont elle était capable. Pas avant l'an dernier, où au cœur de sa solitude, elle avait été son seul véritable appuie.

Alors qu'il parcourrait la route le ramenant chez sa tante, Harry songea qu'il devrait peut être en acheté un pour Drago. Un animal magique même. Mais bien sûr, d'apparence assez normal pour un moldu. Un peu comme Pattenrond, l'animal mi-chat mi-flerreur d'Hermione. Un être intelligent capable de veiller sur le blond. Peut être même un qui pourrait l'aider dans sa maladie ? Oui ! Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne à ce sujet. Il ne se faisait pas l'illusion de penser qu'un animal pourrait guérir Drago, mais il savait que certains d'entre eux pouvait apaiser les douleurs, les peines et même provoquer les doux sentiments de sérénité et de bien être. Vraiment, il faudrait qu'il se renseigne.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il arriva en vue du 4 Privet Drive et son visage se ferma instantanément. Les choses s'étaient pour ainsi dire calmer avec sa famille. Depuis la première altercation, le jour de sa première transformation en animagus, aucun d'eux ne lui adressait plus la parole. Ils rasaient les murs en sa présence, ne parlait plus entre eux quand il était dans la pièce. Ils le nourrissaient maintenant à sa faim, même si le manque d'appétit du brun ne lui permettait pas vraiment d'en profiter.

En fait, quand il était rentré ce premier soir vers minuit moins, il les avait trouvé tous les trois effrayés, installés en hauteur sur les pauvres fauteuils du salon, la peur au ventre. Des dizaines de serpents avaient élu domicile dans la petite habitation au départ fracassant d'Harry, sortant des murs, du sol, des pots à biscuit, coffre et autres. Tout endroit un tant soit peu fermé s'était révéler recelant de petites ophidiens aux couleurs parfois exotique. Coincés, ne sachant pas comment appeler à l'aide, les serpents réagissant brutalement au moindre bruit, ils n'avaient pu que rester là et attendre.

Harry en trouvant les serpents à l'entrée leur avait demandé des explications et avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils étaient là sur son ordre d'après leurs dires. Quand il était entré dans le salon sans la moindre encombre, marchant simplement entre les serpents, son oncle avait rougi de colère près à l'invectivé, mais s'était de suite calmé en entendant le son distinct d'un serpent à sonnette près à attaquer.

Le brun se sentant émotionnellement vidé, avait simplement demandé aux serpents de se retirer dans leur langue, sous les yeux effrayés des Dursley. Les reptiles s'étaient montrés réticent, n'ayant _pas confiance en ces étranges et gras humains et en la créature osseuse et chevaline._ Harry avait souri, amusé malgré lui. Puis il avait eu une hésitation : devait-il laisser les serpents s'en aller au risque qu'ils puissent le vendre à Voldemort ? Il avait simplement posé la question.

Mais les serpents lui avait répondu qu'Harry les avait crée à partir de sa magie et qu'il était impossible pour eux de le trahir. Lui, leur créateur et Maitre. Même si un autre parleur de serpent les enjoignait à leur indiquer sa demeure, ils n'en feraient rien si Harry le leur demandait. Calmement, Harry avait posé cette condition de ne rien dévoilé à son propos avant de leur faire quitter la maison.

Dès le dernier serpent parti, son oncle avait foncé droit sur lui dans l'intention évidente de le jeté à la porte de façon douloureuse. Mais à l'instant où l'homme levait la main pour attraper Harry, un serpent aux anneaux rouge, noir et blanc se dressa crachant depuis le bras droit du brun.

_« C'est un serpent corail. Je ne saurais pas dire exactement lequel, mais ils sont de toute façon, tous extrêmement venimeux. J'ai fait quelque recherche en découvrant que je parlais leur langue. Si tu me touche, il te mordra. Si tu hurle, il te mordra. Si tu as un quelconque geste déplacé, il te mordra. De même, tous ceux que je viens de chasser peuvent être de retour en quelques minutes, prêt à me défendre ou me venger. Un appel suffit. Devrais-je appeler ? »_

Au fur et à mesure de cette tirade, il avait vu le visage de son oncle se décomposer, comme il avait entendu les couinements de terreur de sa tante, ainsi que les gémissements apeurés de son cousin. Mais Harry était épuisé de se battre, de se disputer, de s'énerver, de détester. Il voulait juste à ce moment là, monter dans ce qui lui servait de chambre et dormir un moment. Et peut-être penser à cette magnifique soirée de transformation. Aux sensations ressenties dans sa nouvelle enveloppe physique. Alors il avait conclu avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

_« Cette situation où je me dois de vivre ici, me déplait autant qu'à vous. Le mieux pour la vivre dans de meilleures conditions est que chacun ignore l'autre du mieux qu'il peut. Vous ne m'adresser pas la parole et j'en ferais de même. Chacun vit sa vie dans son coin. Je vis en ce moment des épreuves difficiles et mon contrôle sur ma magie est moindre. J'ai invoqué ces serpents sans même m'en rendre compte parce que j'étais à bout de nerf. Le mieux pour tous est donc que je puisse rester en paix et éviter ce genre de manifestation magique. En peu de mots : fichez-moi la paix et cela ne se reproduira plus. Pourrissez moi la vie et il vous faudra en assumez les conséquences. »_

Sur ce il s'était détourner pour gravir les marche de l'escalier, mais s'était stoppé en entendant les paroles de sa tante.

_« Tu ne peux pas faire de… cette chose ! Ton école de fou te renverra ! Fit-elle mauvaise. »_

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'était tourné vers elle, plongeant ses prunelles émeraude dans les siennes.

_« Le ministère ne détecte pas les invocations effectuées sans baguette. Nul ne saura ce qui s'est passé ici et même si vous le racontiez, je pourrais tout nier en bloque, en disant que vous mentez parce que vous me détestez. La seule preuve serait que l'un de vous se fasse mordre, mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'il y survive. »_

C'est avec un sourire mutin toujours aux lèvres, qu'il avait fini de grimper les marche, traverser le petit couloir, avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre, se lâchant sur son lit de fortune un peu brutalement. Il s'était senti serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais incroyablement bien pourtant.

Ce bien être avait fondu comme neige au soleil les jours suivant, quand les regards des Dursley pesaient sur lui : mi-effrayés mi-haineux. Harry s'était mis à fuir plus ardemment encore la petite maison bourgeoise.

C'est en pensant à cela qu'Harry franchit le seuil. Passant devant le salon rapidement, il lui fallut faire marche arrière pour vérifier que son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours. Mais non, il voyait parfaitement clair : une cheminée gigantesque accaparait tout un pan du mur, où s'étendaient habituellement des photographies familiales des Dursley. Photographie où il n'apparaissait bien sûr jamais.

« Enfin, te voilà. _Tempus_. »

Harry s'était brutalement retourné en entendant la voix masculine, mais n'avait pas dégainé sa baguette, l'ayant reconnu. Le Professeur Dumbledore était assis dans un énorme fauteuil à l'air infiniment trop moelleux qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu dans le salon de sa tante. Il eut d'ailleurs quelque difficulté à s'en lever mais le fit assez rapidement. Son sort afficha de grand chiffre bleuté qui flottèrent un instant avant de disparaitre, mais ayant eu le temps de provoquer un froncement de sourcil chez le vieil homme.

« Viens par ici Harry. Assieds toi, s'il te plait. »

D'un mouvement du poignet, il transmuta la vielle chaise de l'oncle Vernon en une autre version de son propre fauteuil et la fit glisser un peu plus près de l'âtre. Harry ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'un tel geste et d'une telle cheminé alors qu'ils étaient encore en plein été, cependant il ne fit aucune remarque s'asseyant lentement sans quitter le directeur du regard. Son regard ne dévia pas non plus quand une tasse de thé avec deux petits gâteaux reposant sur la soucoupe vola jusqu'à lui. À l'odeur il reconnaissait la camomille pour le thé et du citron pour les biscuits.

Il se saisit du tout, sans ne rien porter à ses lèvres. Le silence les enveloppa.

Le vieil homme avait un visage grave. Sérieux. Et d'une certaine façon, Harry en fut heureux. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il lui aurait lancé son thé au visage s'il avait joué au vieux papy gâteau, avec sourire malicieux et étoiles dans les yeux. Non, la conversation s'annonçait sérieuse et cela ne faisait qu'aiguiser la curiosité naturelle d'Harry pour connaitre la raison d'une telle visite.

« Harry, l'homme poussa un profond soupire puis sembla chercher ses mots. Comment vas-tu ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire amer. Ainsi le vieil homme souhaitait jouer ? Mais lui non. Et c'était non négociable. La pensée de le faire savoir, en lui lançant effectivement sa tasse de thé chaude au visage lui traversa l'esprit. Cependant, il se reprit très vite : cela n'aurait rien de constructif. Jouissif, oh oui ! Mais définitivement pas constructif. S'il agissait comme un gamin, il donnerait raison à Dumbledore de le traiter ainsi.

Aussi reposa-t-il en douceur la tasse et sa soucoupe sur la table basse derrière lui, avant de fixer le directeur d'un regard neutre.

« Je doute que vous soyez ici pour cela directeur, dit-il d'un ton détaché. »

Dumbledore se tourna lui aussi pour déposer sa tasse avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui, dardant sur Harry un regard transperçant.

« Où étais tu ce soir Harry ?

_ Pas loin.

_ Qu'y faisais-tu ?

_ Des choses. »

Le directeur ne retint pas un soupir de lassitude.

« Harry, je sais que tu vis des moments difficile, mais je pensais que tu avais compris l'importance des barrières entourant ta maison. Plus tu t'éloigne du cœur de cette protection que t'a légué ta mère, plus elle est affaiblie. Je croyais que tu avais compris l'importance de rester au plus près de cette maison. Je préfèrerais même que tu reste à l'intérieur autant que faire ce peut. »

Un frisson d'effroi remonta la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, gelant momentanément son cerveau. Le directeur était-il sérieux ? Il espérait bien que non. Il avait déjà testé la maison Dursley avec option prison et il n'était pas près de s'y réessayer. Alors autant qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'illusion sur la volonté qu'Harry mettrait à rester à l'intérieur. Pourtant, le jeune Potter ne fit aucune réflexion, se contentant de garder le silence en tournant son regard vers les flammes du foyer.

Elles ne dégageaient aucune chaleur. Pendant une brève minute, Harry se posa des questions sur leur utilité réelle, se demandant si c'était pour une sorte de décorum que Dumbledore les avait fait apparaitre. C'était fort possible. Mais se perdant dans les mouvements ondoyant, Harry dû bien reconnaitre que si elles n'apportaient pas de chaleur, elles apportaient du réconfort par leur simple présence, ainsi qu'une heureuse distraction pour celui qui s'ennuyait et souhaitait écarter des pensées funestes.

« Harry, repris le directeur. Ta famille m'a aussi parlé d'un certain incident impliquant des serpents ainsi que de menace que tu leur aurais fait…

_ C'est faux. Je ne les ai pas menacés. J'ai invoqué les serpents par accident. Je me sentais agressé, ma magie a simplement réagi. Comme vous l'avez dis je vis de dur moment, et _ma famille_ n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. J'ai craqué voilà tout.

_ Tu dis ne pas les avoir menacés…

_ Absolument pas. Je leur ai simplement expliqué que j'étais sur les nerfs en ce moment et que me laisser tranquille pour que je me repose permettrait d'éviter à nouveaux ce genre d'incident. Et que s'il ne prenait pas en compte mon avertissement, il leur faudrait simplement assumer les conséquences de leurs actes, conclut Harry en haussant les épaules. »

Le vieil homme se cala dans son fauteuil, lui jetant un regard soucieux. Quoi qu'un peu intrigué aussi. Et Harry le comprenait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de répliquer, de se défendre et ce de façon si calme et posé. Mais depuis la mort de Sirius, il sentait comme si le feu qui avait toujours couvé en lui, faisant sans cesse bouillonner son sang, s'était éteint. Ou tout du moins considérablement amoindri. Cette brulure ne dirigeant plus ses faits et gestes, il s'était découvert plus posé, plus réfléchi. Plus serpentard comme l'aurait dis Ron.

Cette nouvelle situation aurait pu l'inquiéter s'il n'y voyait pas tant d'avantage. S'il ne sentait pas ce feu prêt à flamboyer à nouveau et ce depuis sa rencontre avec Drago. Il avait la sensation que doucement le jeune blond ravivait cette flamme par sa gentillesse, son innocence, sa fragilité. Il réveillait toutes ces qualités qui faisaient un gryffondor : le désir de défendre le plus faible, le courage, la générosité, l'amitié et la fidélité.

Au côté de Drago, il se sentait un peu plus lui-même. Un peu plus libre. Un peu moins seul. Mais ces sensations disparaissaient dès qu'il devait quitter le jeune blond. Et face à Dumbledore, il sentait ses qualités gryffondors s'effacer pour laisser place à sa partie totalement serpentarde. Il ne fallait pas être un érudit pour comprendre que la confiance était le nœud du problème.

« Bien. Si tu me dis que tu ne les as pas menacés, je ne peux que te croire. Mais je t'encourage fermement à tenter de te réconcilier avec les tiens. La famille est une chose importante. »

Harry ne fit pas mine d'opiner devant ces propos à l'air si réfléchi, mais qui lui semblait plus être une sagesse troquée, voir même au rabais.

« Je devine que tu ne tiens pas à me dire où tu passe tes soirées, Harry. Mais il faut que tu cesse ces balades nocturnes. Pour ta propre sécurité, il faut que tu reste dans cette maison. Je sais que cela ne te plait pas vraiment, mais tu te dois de faire un effort. »

Le directeur conclut sa tirade en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, semblant attendre un mot ou un geste de lui. Sans doute pour lui confirmer qu'il agirait selon sa volonté, qu'il se conformerait aux ordres donnés. Mais encore une fois, Harry ne lui adressa qu'un regard un peu fixe avant de simplement détourner les yeux.

« Harry…

_ J'ai entendu votre demande Directeur, coupa Harry. Est-ce tout ce pour quoi vous êtes là ? »

Albus l'observa encore une minute, le détaillant avec minutie, avant de pousser un soupir profond comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

« Oui, c'est tout ce qui m'amène.

_ Aurais je droit à des nouvelles du monde magique ?

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne…

_ Soit, il se fait tard alors, coupa-t-il à nouveau en se levant. J'aimerais aller dormir.

_ Bien entendu, acquiesça le directeur en se levant à son tour. Bonne nuit, Harry.

_ Bonne nuit, Professeur. »

Sur ces derniers mots Harry quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière, montant rapidement les escaliers.

Cette visite l'avait mis en colère.

**oOoOoOOoOoOo**

En se levant le lendemain, Harry ne sut pas quoi faire de sa journée. Réfléchissant, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et pu croiser les regards emplis de malveillance _des siens_. Aucun doute, quant au fait qu'il se faisait une image très net de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Albus hier soir. Calmement, il s'assit à table. Quand sa tante lui servi une tartine accompagnée d'une fine tranche de fromage, il eut un sourire amer.

« J'ai eu une visite hier soir, commença-t-il.

_ Nous le savons ! Cingla son oncle. J'espère bien que ce vieux fou a pu te remettre dans le droit chemin.

Sans relevé l'insulte faite à son directeur, Harry enchaina.

« Mon directeur, pour une raison qui m'échappe, semblait croire que je vous avais menacé. Mais rassurez-vous, dit-il rapidement. Je me suis fait un devoir de lui expliquer que ce n'était absolument pas le cas et que cela devait être dû à une méprise entre vous et lui ou entre nous. Il a toute confiance en moi pour régler le problème. »

Les poings de l'oncle Vernon claquèrent fortement sur la table faisant bruyamment s'entrechoquer les plats sur la table. Il se leva commençant à contourner la table pour s'approcher du jeune sorcier.

« Espèce de sal petit… »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un fort sifflement. Le gros homme se figea, observant Harry avec horreur. Pétunia et Dudley se levèrent précipitamment de leur chaise, faisant lourdement tomber au sol ces dernières et se cachèrent derrière lui. Tous trois sursautèrent et blêmirent quand un autre sifflement se fit entendre. Celui-ci ne venait pas d'Harry, mais de l'extérieur, plus précisément du jardin que l'on pouvait apercevoir par une fenêtre de la petite cuisine.

Un raclement de chaise les fit se tourner à nouveau vers le brun.

« Je n'ai pas faim. Je m'en vais et ne sais pas quand je rentrerais. »

Rapidement, Harry quitta la maison des Dursley se sentant à nouveau pris au piège de tourment d'émotion. Il voulait voir Drago, sentir son parfum si discret malgré l'odorat développé de son loup, sentir sa chaleur, sa douceur. L'innocence incroyable dont il pouvait faire preuve sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses grands yeux gris qui ne mentaient pas, ne trichaient pas. Sa tendresse non feinte, et son amitié qui lui était donné sans contre partie.

Il voulait tout cela, il voulait Drago.

Sans plus réfléchir il quitta le périmètre des maisons de Privet Drive et s'enfonça dans le petit bois. Il parcouru rapidement une distance d'une dizaine de mètre avant de s'arrêter à la recherche d'un petit coin pour poser ses habits. Il les dissimula rapidement et du mieux qu'il put dans une souche d'arbre mort, avant de prendre sa forme canine.

En à peine quelques minutes, il se retrouva aux abords de leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa que sans doute Drago ne serait pas là. Leurs rencontres n'avaient été que nocturnes jusqu'ici, alors pourquoi cela changerait-il ? Par quel heureux hasard, le blond se trouverait-il en ce lieu en plein jour ?

Harry grogna de mécontentement face à cette évidence. Pénétrant dans leur petit sanctuaire, il ne put que constater, qu'effectivement Drago n'y était pas. Fatigué mentalement, il se désaltéra dans la petite étendu d'eau avant de s'allonger à l'ombre, profitant de ce coin de verdure, du bleu du ciel, de la brise franche se levant par intermittence.

Au bout de quelques heures, à lézarder, jouer et courir après d'innocente créature, il senti les premier prémices de la faim. Alors qu'il commençait à se résoudre à rentrer chez les Dursley, il entendit le son caractéristique du fauteuil de Drago.

Quand il apparut à l'orée du chemin, Harry en eut quelque peu le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait à la lumière du soleil, et il fallait avouer que Drago semblait encore plus beau ainsi. Ses cheveux blond étaient plus lumineux encore, semblant attraper les rayons du soleil et s'en gorger jusqu'à faire concurrence à l'astre lui-même. Sa peau bien que pâle, était clairement sans la moindre imperfection et ses yeux gris dévoilait cette pointe de bleu autrefois totalement caché par la nuit.

« Oh ! J'espérais bien que tu viendrais de jour ! S'exclama-t-il faisant sortir Harry de ses pensées. »

Le jeune homme approchant, Harry se coucha au bord de l'eau attendant simplement. Drago arrêta son engin et en descendit fébrilement, provoquant chez Harry cette même inquiétude que la première fois lui faisant inconsciemment dresser son énorme tête. Au moins ne ressentait-il plus cette hilarante stupéfaction de ce premier moment. Ne sachant pas que Drago pouvait librement se déplacer sans son fauteuil, il avait été relativement proche de crier au miracle quand il l'avait vu se lever. Mais il avait compris en voyant le garçon commencer à fatiguer après quelque temps, tenant légèrement sa tunique au niveau du cœur et éprouvant des difficultés à respirer.

Cette maladie entravait Drago dans tous les aspects de sa vie.

Harry observa son ami s'asseoir face à lui d'une façon assez gracieuse compte tenu des circonstances et de l'endroit.

« Je ne savais pas si tu venais ou pas en pleine journée, alors j'ai tenté ma chance. Je suis bien chanceux, non ? »

Harry ne répondit évidemment rien, mais nota rapidement des signes évidents chez Drago, outrepassant ses faux sourires et la joie mal feinte dans sa voix. Ses joues étaient pâles, ses yeux légèrement rougis, sa voix tremblante, enfin ses mains fébriles étaient glacées, alors qu'il les enfonçait dans sa fourrure. Et bien évidemment, les sillons encore visible sur son joli visage ne trompait pas. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important. Et de forcément déplaisant.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de pousser Drago à parler pour soulager sa peine. Ainsi comme le garçon ne se décidait pas à parler, ils restèrent simplement assis en silence, profitant de la présence rassurante de l'autre, la main blanche et fine jouant doucement dans la fourrure noire et douce. Ils se réconfortaient l'un l'autre dans de simple contact, même si Harry aurait voulu plus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler, le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Drago était un moldu et lui un sorcier. Et plus encore Drago était un innocent et lui un soldat impliqué dans une guerre.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, où ils avaient à peine bougé de leur place, Drago se releva, annonçant son départ. C'est d'un pas étonnement chancelant qu'il marcha jusqu'à son siège pourtant pas bien loin. Inquiet Harry se leva l'observant avec ardeur comme si par son simple regard il pouvait empêcher tout mal de lui arriver.

Mais cela ne suffit pas.

Il le réalisa bien vite, quand il vit Drago une main sur le torse, la respiration difficile, commencer à vaciller. Quand le blond s'effondra, ses yeux papillonnant doucement, Harry réagi avec des réflexes acquis au cours de ses batailles. Des réflexes qui l'avaient sauvé nombre de fois lui et ses amis, en prenant le pas sur toutes pensées et logique. En prenant le pas sur tout ce qu'il avait le droit ou non de faire.

Avant même d'avoir touché le sol, Drago fut rattrapé par deux bras fort et bien humain. Il hoqueta en voyant le brun aux yeux vert penché sur lui.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

><p>* Déliquescence est un mot sur lequel je suis tombée par hasard et dont la sonorité m'a vraiment plu. Je l'ai pris dans le sens de la dégénérescence, dégradation des choses. Ca renvoie autant qu'aux relations entre les Dursley et Harry ou même de Dumbledore et Harry, mais aussi à la santé de Drago ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter **_

_**UA Monde Magique**_

_**Genre**_ : Romance

**_Disclaimer_** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Résumé**_ : Rencontre entre un loup perdu et un jeune homme à la santé précaire. Une voie tracée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 4<br>_**

**_Aléas du destin  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Mais qui… ? Qui était donc ce garçon, par tous les saints ? Et pourquoi était-il là ? Cette faiblesse éprouvante n'était elle déjà pas suffisamment humiliante pour qu'il n'y en ait pas en plus de spectateur ? Drago aurait voulu pleurer… Mais en même temps… ces yeux étaient si vert… intensément et étrangement vert… Couleur de paix disait-on… pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas justement l'avoir cette paix ?<p>

Drago s'était difficilement levé ce matin là.

La grande partie de la nuit passée à jouer avec _son _loup avait indubitablement empiété sur ses heures de sommeil. Et cela expliquait la difficulté qu'il avait à garder les yeux ouvert en prenant son thé du matin, tout en grignotant difficilement quelques toasts. Il sentait le regard insistant et inquiet de Dobby posé sur lui, mais pour une fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa maladie. Non pas du tout, songea-t-il avec un sourire qu'il dissimula grâce à sa tasse.

Voulant légèrement rassuré Dobby, il lui dédia un sourire reflétant toute sa bonne humeur. Le majordome fut légèrement surpris mais lui rendit la grâce quoi que plus discrètement. Drago savait que cela ne suffirait pas à apaiser ses craintes, surtout avec les derniers évènements avec Pansy. L'homme avait bien entendu fait un rapport à ses parents malgré sa demande exprès de ne pas le faire.

Mais Drago comprenait. Après tout, avec le départ de la jeune femme, il se retrouvait à nouveau sans garde malade. Donc sous la responsabilité de l'homme s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit. Après avoir longuement débattu au téléphone, le jeune héritier avait obtenu de pouvoir passé les deux semaines à venir sous la simple garde de Dobby. Ce dernier avait subi des stages et autres entrainements aux soins des premiers secours, voir des soins plus poussé pour le cas de Drago. Il n'y avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter même si ses parents restaient inquiets malgré leur confiance en Dobby.

Drago s'était alors demandé pourquoi les choses n'avaient pas pu se dérouler ainsi dès le départ. Au bout d'un temps assez léger de réflexion, il avait compris qu'en fait dans cette histoire, il s'était aussi fait piéger par ses parents. Peut être avaient-ils cru lui faire une faveur, mais il était sûr cette fois qu'ils avaient entièrement compris que Pansy n'était absolument pas pour lui.

Un bâillement plus tard, il quittait la salle à manger et était à son étude. N'ayant jamais été scolarisé, il n'avait jamais suivit un rythme de travail dit normal, étudiant plutôt à son propre rythme ou plutôt à celui de sa maladie, pensait-il souvent avec colère. Un professeur venait une fois par semaine constater ses évolutions, son travail se faisant plutôt sur ordinateur, grâce à l'enseignement de sa mère ou depuis quelques années en autodidacte.

Mais la fatigue était une adversaire trop coriace à contrecarrer, rendant son esprit incapable de se concentrer sur l'ouvrage, qu'il tentait déchiffrer en vain. De guerre lasse, il décida de se rendre au bureau de son père. C'était une pièce qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Quand il était petit, son père lui permettait d'y faire la sieste les après midi alors qu'il y travaillait, mais sa présence y était formellement interdite quand son père n'y était pas. Cela lui arracha un sourire alors qu'il en passait la porte. Cette époque était bien loin à présent.

Son sourire était encore sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'étendait sur le canapé en cuire qui avait connu bon nombre de ses siestes infantiles. Il étouffa un nouveau bâillement et chercha une position plus agréable. Il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, quand le bruit du fax l'éveilla en sursaut. Poussant un soupir d'agacement, il ne put tout de même résister à la curiosité de jeter un coup d'œil aux documents. Et puis qui sait, peut être ce document était-il important et devait immédiatement être porté à l'attention de son père ?

Il fut surpris en découvrant à leur entête qu'il venait de la clinique qui le suivait depuis maintenant quatre longues années. Son sourire s'envola aussitôt. En à peine quelques secondes, il fit le rapprochement avec les examens récemment passés au centre hospitalier. Il avait beau avoir dix huit ans et donc être légalement majeur, c'était ses parents qui recevaient bien avant lui ses résultats. Drago savait que son père recevait les résultats ainsi qu'un coup de téléphone de son médecin qui les lui explicitait. Même si cette seconde partie se révélait presque inutile à présent.

Après tant d'années passées dans des hôpitaux, Drago était certain de la capacité de son père à déchiffrer n'importe quel rapport médical. Et puis les résultats étaient toujours les mêmes. Toujours plus grave, plus triste, plus décourageant. Durant toutes ses années de vie, jamais Drago n'avait subi une amélioration de sa condition. Il y avait eu les accalmies, les stabilisations, mais jamais de rémission, même courte ou épisodique.

L'héritier Malfoy s'assit dans le fauteuil de son père et parcouru le dossier pas très épais mais au résultat incroyablement clair à ses yeux. Certains mots lui semblaient luire sur le papier.

…_**baisse du nombre de globules blancs (GB)….des polynucléaires neutrophiles (neutropénie)…. …baisse des plaquettes (thrombopénie)… …diminution du nombre de globules rouges… …arythmie cardiaque… …fibrose pulmonaire diffuse…**_

Un mot accompagnait le tout, écrit de la main de son médecin. Drago s'en saisit tremblant, se rendant parfaitement bien compte de son comportement déplacé et fouineur. Mais il voulait savoir. Il le devait. D'après le peu de chose qu'il avait compris son corps tout entier semblait lui faire faut bon. Il lui fallut stabiliser ses mains qui trop tremblant ne lui permettait pas de lire le document manuscrit, mais quand il y parvint enfin, il ne lui fallut pas plus que quelques secondes pour le décoder. Et comprendre.

_Mr Malfoy, _

_Je me dois d'être honnête avec vous et c'est pour cela que j'aurais préféré vous avoir vous et votre famille face à moi, ou moins pouvoir vous avoir au téléphone. Mais voilà, vous êtes en voyage selon votre secrétaire et je ne me vois pas vous faire attendre pour vous faire parvenir ces informations. Je me fais l'effet d'être une lâche de vous annoncez cela ainsi… Mais vous devriez retourner auprès de votre fils. Le laisser seul dans de telles conditions est une mauvaise idée selon moi. Il ne vous reste plus longtemps à tous trois pour vous faire de merveilleux souvenir… Une façon poétiquement lâche de vous dire, que votre fils n'en a plus pour longtemps sur cette terre. Mon étique et ma raison m'ordonne de vous conseiller d'emmener votre fils dans nos locaux… mais mon cœur de femme et de mère vous conjure de juste profiter de lui dans le meilleur cadre possible. Au cours de toutes ces années, nous n'avons jamais pu véritablement l'aider, il serait stupide de gâcher ses derniers instants dans l'espoir d'un miracle qui ne se produira certainement pas. _

_J'espère sincèrement avoir de vos nouvelles le plus rapidement possible,_

_Docteur Dilys Derwent_

_Chef du Service d'Oncologie de la Clinique Levare_

Drago imaginait parfaitement le Docteur Derwent rédiger cette lettre. Sans doute avait elle eu les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant. De tous les médecins qu'il avait connu, elle était celle qui s'était le plus acharnée à découvrir de quoi il souffrait vraiment. Comprendre ce qui lui dévorait chaque parcelle de sa vie, pour mieux le combattre, c'est-ce qu'elle lui avait dis. Mais malgré toute son insistance, elle non plus n'avait rien trouvé, et lui qui s'était pris à espéré avait été déçu. Plus pour elle que pour lui-même cependant. Elle avait mis tant de cœur et de hargne que de la voir ainsi dépité, triste et honteuse de son échec l'avait plus touché que la déception de ses propres espoirs. Qu'une part de lui savait voués à disparaitre.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses orbes grises s'emplirent de larmes qui s'échappèrent rapidement et marquèrent le papier le fragilisant à certain endroits et faisant couler l'encre encore fraiche à d'autre. Voyant les dégâts occasionnés, il posa les feuillets sur le bureau et ne sut plus quoi faire de ses mains et ni de lui-même. Il se sentait déplacé, mal à l'aise, et si stupide avec son visage inondé de larme. Si inutile comme toujours. Drago se précipita vers la porte mais croisa son reflet dans le petit miroir ovale de style baroque que sa mère avait absolument tenu à accroché au mur.

Ce souvenir de leur petite dispute sur la nécessité de l'objet, lui donna un sourire qui lui donna l'air encore plus pathétique selon lui. Il s'essuya le visage sommairement et tenta de retrouver visage humain. Si qui que ce soit le croisait ainsi dans les couloirs, tout le manoir serait au courant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. De plus, il était évident que le docteur Derwent s'était trompé en envoyant son fax. Son père utilisait un appareil similaire mais plus compact et transportable pour ses voyages, ayant comme la plupart des personnes d'un certains âge plus confiance en certaine machine qu'en les nouvelles technologies. Les numéros des deux appareils étaient très semblable, d'où l'erreur de la doctoresse.

Il était probable qu'elle mette du temps à se rendre compte de son erreur. Sans doute en ne voyant pas Lucius lui passer un coup de téléphone. En attendant, lui n'était pas sensé être au courant. Il devrait contacter ses parents au plus vite, mais pas tout de suite. Du temps. Il avait besoin de temps pour absorber cette nouvelle, avant d'en faire part à qui que ce soit d'autre.

D'un pas chancelant, il quitta le bureau paternel et se glissa comme une ombre entre les couloirs du manoir avant d'arriver à sa chambre. Il monta immédiatement dans son fauteuil de promenade et lui fit rapidement descendre la rampe d'accès qui lui permettait d'aller de sa chambre directement au jardin. Son envie de se rendre à son sanctuaire était écrasante. Peut être même aurait-il la chance d'y voir son nouvel ami ?

L'héritier ressentit un incroyable soulagement à voir l'animal paisiblement posé près de l'étang semblant profiter du soleil. Il apparaissait si calme si détendu que sa simple vue détendit quelque chose en lui. Un simple instant de paix et de détente sans penser à ce qui allait lui arrivé, à ce qu'il dirait à ses parents et à leur réaction. Drago se pelotonna du mieux qu'il put contre l'énorme loup sentant sa chaleur et la douceur de sa fourrure, sa main jouant allégrement dedans. Et comme s'il sentait sa déroute émotionnelle, le loup ne bougea pas durant tout le temps ou il resta contre lui, se contentant quelque fois de bouger sa tête massive dans ce que Drago commença à prendre comme une parodie de caresse ou de câlin.

Il ne se sentait pas la force de parler et puis de toutes les façons qu'aurait pu cet animal pour lui ? Alors il resta là, à profiter du réconfort que cet ami providentiel pouvait lui apporter et au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure se leva enfin. Un programme se formait dans sa tête.

Il devait rentrer, prendre une douche et se changer, manger quelque chose pour éviter d'aggraver inutilement son état, puis téléphoner à ses parents en leur demandant calmement de rentrer le plus vite possible. Bien évidemment, ils s'inquiéteraient, surtout devant son refus de leur confier au téléphone ce qu'il se passait, mais il devait tenir le coup et ne surtout rien lâcher. Ses parents rentreraient à coup sûr n'ayant absolument pas l'habitude de telle demande de sa part, et là, il les mettrait au courant de la façon la plus approprié. Enfin il l'espérait. Leur réaction, il le savait ne pourrait jamais être bonne. Qui pourrait bien réagir à une telle annonce ? Mais il se devait au moins d'essayer de la rendre la moins difficile possible.

Après une dernière caresse sur la tête brune, il fit quelque pas vers son fauteuil. Une sensation de malaise se saisit alors de lui. Un poids semblait s'être logé sur son torse, ses jambes lui semblèrent lourde et sa vision était de moins en moins stable, le monde commençant doucement mais surement à tourner autour de lui. Il eut juste le temps de songer que c'était sans doute là le contre coup d'émotions trop fortes qu'il s'effondrait.

Mais il ne heurta jamais le sol.

Il se retrouva serré dans une étreinte forte par un garçon brun, bronzé et aux yeux étonnement vert. Le souffle coupé, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre et pour comprendre que le garçon lui parlait.

« … ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose ? Que je te porte chez toi ? Que j'appel à l'aide ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ! Ok, je vais te ramener chez toi ! »

Qui était-il ? Et d'où diable venait-il ? Le jeune homme parlait vraiment vite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre à aucune de ses questions, visiblement affolé par son presque évanouissement. Sur sa dernière phrase, le brun se redressa brutalement, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien. Mais son geste brusque permis à Drago de prendre conscience que s'il ne s'expliquait pas vite, l'autre risquait de débouler au manoir comme un fou.

« Je vais… » Sa voix résonna étonnement faible à ses propres oreilles. De plus l'autre n'avait pas montré signe de l'avoir entendu. Inspirant profondément, Drago fit une seconde tentative.

« Ça va ! »

Le brun ayant déjà commencé à s'avancer sur le sentier se stoppa et lui jeta un regard incertain. L'inquiétude visible dans ses prunelles étonna Drago, lui faisant peiné à trouver ses mots face à cet inconnu. Peut être était il du manoir ? L'un des enfants des employés ? Ou un neveu ou filleul qui sait ? Après tout on était dans la période des vacances scolaires d'après ce qu'il en savait.

« Dépose-moi près de l'eau, demanda-t-il péniblement. »

Le brun s'exécuta avec douceur et célérité, le posant assez près de l'eau sans pour autant le mettre sur la terre humide. Drago s'apprêtait à lui demander de se rendre à son fauteuil pour lui prendre ses cachets quand il se rendit compte d'une chose passablement surprenante. Son visage rougit violemment alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient nettement, le sang y battant. Il pouvait littéralement sentir la chaleur émaner de son visage, s'étalant sur sa gorge.

Naturellement, au vu de son état de faiblesse, ce brusque accès sanguin lui provoqua un vertige. L'inconnu fut aussitôt proche de lui, lui maintenant le dos pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas, mais faisant chaque parcelle du blond se tendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour et pour la première fois remarqua un fait étrange. Ou plutôt un deuxième fait étrange.

Ou était donc passé son chien loup ?

Par tous les saints du ciel ! Il se retrouvait dans un état de faiblesse avancé et en compagnie d'un homme en-tiè-re-ment _nu_ ! Et son seul et unique hypothétique protecteur était absent. À quel moment s'était-il sauvé ? Sale cabot ingrat !

« Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va aller ? »

Levant les yeux vers le brun penché sur lui, il semblait si inquiet que Drago sentit son inquiétude diminué. Bien que son malaise ne suivrait certainement pas le même chemin. En tout cas, pas avant que son sauveteur n'ai enfilé quelques vêtements. Il n'était pas très exigeant, juste un simple caleçon ou short pour caché son intimité lui suffirait, hein ! Il n'était pas bien difficile. Et puis cela aurait été dommage de cacher plus de ce corps fin et parfaitement musclé, doré à souhait comme un pain d'épice. Drago secoua la tête se rendant compte de l'incongruité de ses pensées, et comme pour confirmer qu'il déraillait net, au lieu de répondre simplement à la question de Mr le sauveur, ou même de lui demander son nom, il posa une toute autre question.

« Où est mon chien ? »

Les jolis yeux verts papillonnèrent une fois, puis deux semblant pris de court, avant de jeter de bref petit regard comme pour vérifier qu'effectivement… il n'y avait aucun chien. Avant de passer pour encore plus bizarre qu'il ne l'était déjà, Drago mis fin à sa réflexion. Le cabot s'était sauvé, fin de l'histoire. Bien que l'on pouvait se demander, qui de lui ou de cet adolescent se baladant nu aux heures les plus claires du jour, pouvait être appelé bizarre.

« Il a dû se sauver. Ce n'est pas grave.

_ Ok, fit l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Hum. Tu- tu peux me lâcher maintenant je vais nettement mieux je t'assure. »

Le brun lui lança un regard pas bien convaincu, chose que Drago ne pouvait lui reprocher puisque c'était un demi-mensonge. Il se sentait toujours mal, mais plus au bord de l'évanouissement, et il était pratiquement sûr de mieux retrouver ses sens une fois que cet apollon totalement nu se serait éloigner de lui.

Mais le détail non négligeable malheureusement -ou heureusement ?- occulté par Drago, fut que comme le garçon s'éloignait, il lui donnait une vue totale sur sa personne. Il rougit à nouveau et détourna les yeux.

« Un problème ? »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix semblait vraiment réelle. Profonde. Mais Drago ne pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne se moquait pas un peu de lui. N'avait-il pas conscience de sa situation ? Le jeune Malfoy tourna ses yeux gris vers lui, gardant à l'esprit de ne surtout pas les détourner de son visage, et fut surpris de le voir plissé les yeux.

« Tu porte des lunettes ? Demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

_ Oui, je suis myope.

_ Et où sont-elles ?

_ Oh, pas loin avec mes vête- »

Le blond mit sa main devant sa bouche cherchant à dissimuler le rire qui menaçait de lui déchirer la gorge. Le brun avait rougi d'une façon tout à fait extraordinaire. À une vitesse affolante. Ses pommettes, ses oreilles et sa gorge et ce jusqu'à son estomac, avaient pris une teinte carmine. Ses mains jusque la appuyé au sol vinrent -enfin !- rapidement cacher ce que la décence ne souhaitait pas qu'il montre. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés de façon très forte et Drago pouvait presque entendre ses pensées, ou plutôt ses demandes aux cieux de le faire disparaitre très vite de la surface du monde face à cette humiliation.

Alors, il ne s'était vraiment pas rendu compte qu'il lui portait secours en tenu d'Adam. Cela rassura totalement Drago qui choisi de prendre la situation avec humour.

« Je m'appel Drago Malfoy. Pourrais-je savoir qui tu es et pourquoi tu déambule nu sur les terres de mon père ? »

Au bout d'une bonne minute, l'adolescent sans vêtement souffla doucement, semblant prendre son courage à deux main, avant de répondre en regardant le sol avec une vénérable attention.

« Harry Potter. Je- on va dire que… j'ai été la victime d'une expérience qui a mal tourné. »

Le dit Harry poussa un nouveau soupir tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, tentant de cacher un peu plus de sa nudité. Cela tira un sourire amusé, mais aussi fatigué à Drago.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu souhaiterait aller récupérer tes habits ?

_ Hum. Ils sont un peu loin et je préfèrerais m'assurer que tu ailles bien avant d'aller ou que ce soit. »

Harry avait relevé la tête et plongé ses yeux verts dans les siens. Et cela submergea Drago une fois de plus : cette inquiétude véritable pour lui. Mais aussi cette forte détermination en contraste totale avec sa gestuelle embarrassé. Drago se dit qu'en tant normal, c'est-à-dire avec des vêtements, cet Harry Potter devait être un jeune homme à forte personnalité. Un caractère bien trempé, mais une bonté naturelle et une douceur latente ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer.

Drago détourna les yeux s'arrachant à ses pensées dérangeantes et tomba sur son fauteuil roulant qui l'attendait au loin.

« Pourrais-tu me prendre la petite boite en plastique dans la poche droite, ainsi que la bouteille d'eau qui l'accompagne ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il ajouta :

« Ainsi que la barre énergétique dans la poche opposé s'il te plait.

_ Sans problème, répondit Harry. »

Pourtant, le brun ne bougea pas d'un iota et l'observa gêné pendant une minute ou deux. Et le blond compris. Il détourna alors plaisamment les yeux vers l'étang, entendant aussitôt l'autre garçon se lever et presque courir jusqu'au fauteuil pour chercher ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Drago sentait un poids sur ses genoux et découvrait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il prit quelques cachets dans la boite en plastique qu'il but avec l'eau et entama aussitôt la barre veillant à bien mâcher avant d'avaler. Il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise, le regard de l'autre garçon ne le quittant pas. Bon sang, il n'était pas en verre ! Il n'allait pas se briser parce qu'il ne le regardait pas.

Mais quand un bruit plutôt amusant s'éleva dans le silence inconfortable, Drago se dit que ce n'était forcément lui que l'autre garçon regardait si intensément. Tournant son regard sur lui, il le vit les genoux remonté devant lui, le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Drago ne pouvait voir que le haut de ses oreilles d'un rouge vif prenant.

« Merlin, qu'on me tue tout de suite… »

À ce grommellement, Drago craqua et éclata de rire, ne notant même pas l'étrange expression. C'était juste trop. La honte de ce pauvre garçon devait être bien difficile à supporter, mais il se sentait incapable de sympathie, bien trop amusé par la situation. Au bout d'une minute ou deux il se calma prenant appuie sur ses genoux, en prenant de longue inspiration.

« Si… si tu as faim, il doit y avoir d'autres barres dans le même sac, fit-il en pointant son fauteuil et songeant aux millions de précaution presque toujours inutile dont l'entourait sa mère.

_ Oh non-non ! C'est pour toi. Je ne veux pas… grrr toute cette situation est tellement gênante.

_ Allons ce n'est qu'une barre, fit Drago avec un léger sourire. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et se mit soudainement à le fixer. Comme s'il était devenu l'espace d'une seconde une rare créature fantastique. Drago détourna les yeux et senti le brun en faire de même.

« Hé bien, tu as raison ce n'est qu'une barre. »

Comme Drago détournait toujours les yeux, Harry en profita pour se lever et se prendre une barre, avant qu'il ne puisse le rejoindre, Drago pensa à une chose utile. Merci maman pensa-t-il brièvement et avec une légère pointe d'ironie, étrangement teinté d'amour filial.

« Dans le compartiment à l'arrière tu trouveras surement une couverture ! Cria-t-il au plus fort qu'il put. »

Quand Harry se rassit à ses côtés, il était enveloppé dans une douce couverture bleu clair et tenait à la main une des barres énergétique. Il lui sourit un peu encore embarrassé, mais nettement plus à l'aise, en ayant enfin quelque chose sur le dos. Drago lui rendit son sourire, lui aussi un peu plus à l'aise. Il dût aussi remarquer qu'il se sentait légèrement mieux aussi. Le poids sur sa poitrine semblait s'être allégé, voir même enlevé. Ses mains ne lui semblaient plus fébrile et ses jambes tremblante. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il pourrait se relevé s'il le voulait.

Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, songea-t-il, alors qu'il reprenait lentement sa mastication, jetant à la dérobée quelque coup d'œil à son voisin qui mangeait également avec application. Le silence se fit tout d'abord maladroit et un peu lourd, avant que l'ambiance ne s'allège. Harry s'était déplacé, se rapprochant de l'eau et observant les reflets que le soleil créait à sa surface. Pour se faire il s'était aussi rapproché de Drago qui n'avait rien dit, appréciant seulement la présence du garçon. C'était simple et agréable. Une compagnie comme il n'en avait connu avant. Une compagnie amicale.

Il se surprit à penser que quelque chose en Harry, dans présence, sa posture et son silence lui rappelait de façon insidieuse son chien/loup. Ce lâche qui s'était sauvé avec une rapidité affolante face à la menace d'un homme nu. Peut être son loup était-il prude ? Drago lui ferait la leçon quand il se reverrait ! Cela le fit rire un peu, lui attirant un intense regard vert interrogateur. Il secoua la tête, faisant comprendre à son compagnon qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Mais le court de ses pensées précédentes reprit bien vite et lui tira un sourire doux et morose. C'était un peu triste de se rendre compte à quel point il manquait de contact et d'amitié, au point de comparer deux choses si différentes. Au moins pouvait il leur accorder trois ressemblances : premièrement, il se sentait bien, à l'aise, confortable. Comme si être avec l'autre garçon était une chose tout à fait naturelle. Et deuxièmement, il se sentait apaisé, comme si par sa simple présence, Harry lui insufflait un certain courage face aux épreuves. Et dernièrement, ses gigantesques problèmes semblaient presque pouvoir lui sortir de l'esprit tant il se sentait bien et détendu, grâce à lui. Il pouvait ne serait-ce que quelques minutes oublier qu'il se mourrait doucement.

C'était étrange et un peu bête à dire d'une personne rencontré il y a peine une vingtaine de minutes, mais quand Harry se tira de sa contemplation de l'eau irisée et plongea ses yeux amicaux dans les siens, il sût qu'il s'était fait un ami.

À suivre…

* * *

><p><strong><em>J<em>**_e sais que certaines personnes attendaient autre chose, mais honnêtement : quand votre chien disparait et que vous voyez un inconnu à sa place, vous vous dîtes :_

_a) d'où sort ce type ? Où est mon chien ?_

_ou _

_b) Medor est une créature magique capable de prendre forme humaine ! Youpi !_

_Traitez moi de pragmatique trop réaliste mais perso je penserais d'abord à la réponse a) avant de finir à l'asile. Le fait que le type soit nu ne ferait que me pousser à prendre mes jambes à mon cou..._

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews !_**


	5. Annonce

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Cela doit vous faire un choc, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu sur ffnet et j'en suis désolée.

Comme je vous l'avais dit mon ordinateur m'a lâché et une bonne partie des fichiers sur lesquels je travaillais ont été perdus, ce qui m'a quelque peu dégoûté. De plus, j'ai eu quelques impératifs personnels et professionnels qui m'ont empêché de m'y remettre.

Mais je suis de retour avec une nouvelle machine et surtout, l'envie de me remettre à écrire.

J'ai pour l'instant l'objectif de finir (_encore_ fichu fichiers perdus !) le fameux **Serment du Chêne** et faire _enfin_ l'épilogue de **Mariage Forcé**. Je me remettrais ensuite à **Rencontre** et **Fleur** **du** **Mal**. Pour mes fics** Créature, Possession **et **Money**, je suis désolé de dire que je les mets en hiatus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais, je souhaitais juste vous faire savoir que rien n'étais abandonné ! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont continué à me laisser des reviews alors même que je n'étais plus sur le site.

Enorme câlin à tous et toutes !

Et à bientôt,

Lyly-chan


End file.
